Los Malfoy y un Bebe
by Gochi Glay Lover
Summary: CAP 7 UP! Descripcion: La noche de la muerte de los Potter, justo despues de de ser dejado frente al 4 de Privet Drive algo horrible le pasa a Harry Potter... ¡Ha desaparecido!
1. Prologo

Antes de iniciar, le dedico este fic a mi amiga Irma [Zhakdna] por que este pasado 14 de Julio cumplió años.  
  
Se que te he hecho esperar y que supuestamente nadamas te lo iba a mandar por mail, ya que prometí no subirlo hasta que acabara Magical y Kiss, pero bueno, consideralo parte de mi regalo de cumpleaños atrasado y una manera de pedirte una ENOME disculpa por no asistir a tu casa, pero bueno, ya te explique los motivos, aun así, ¡Gommenasai!  
  
----------  
  
Los Malfoy y un bebe  
  
Por.- Gochi Glay Lover  
  
Prologo  
  
Euforico, sin duda no había una palabra mejor que describiera su estado de animo, pero claro, no era de extrañar, despúes de todo la gran mayoría lo estaba y él, especialmente él, se encontraba lleno de gozo. En ese momento se encontraba caminando sin rumbo por sepa solo Dios donde, pero no importaba, no si llegar a casa no costaba nada, no esa noche de fiesta. No le importaba en lo mas minimo si la gente le veía vestido así o si se topaba con alguien conocido, aunque bueno, en ese momento todos se encontraban igual que el, así que ¡¿Qué mas daba?!  
  
De pronto, sin embargo, se detuvo al llegar a una esquina que se encontraba oscura, lo cual era extraño ya que todas las calles por donde había caminado y las que se veían a lo lejos tenía luz, en cambio esta y las tres o cuatro alrededor se encontraban en penumbras. Sin perder tiempo agudizo sus sentidos, acostumbrados a esa clase de tensiones mientras metía su mano en el bolsillo ¿Y si todo lo dicho eran mentiras?, ¿Y si esto era obra de él? Pero antes de que su mente siguiera formulando preguntas un estruendo de lo que estaba seguro era un motor lleno el lugar. De inmediato busco la fuente, encontrandola en una luz brillante que zurcaba el cielo, que parecía descender, perdiendose de su vista detras de una casa.  
  
- Eso fue extraño - se dijo y restandole importancia al asunto siguio caminando, hasta que un par de minutos despues las luces volvieron, cegandole un momento.  
  
- De acuerdo, esto también fue extraño - volvió a murmurar, pensando que de seguro era obra de alguien demasiado euforico, sabía que había fiestas por todos lados, todos los que eran como él se encontraban de jubilo y aunque aun no se supiera exactamente como la mayoría se encontraba alegre, fue cuando lo escuchó. Miró por todos lados pero no lo ubicó de inmediato, no hasta que, al doblar una esquina se volvió mas fuerte y claro, si, ya no tenía dudas sobre la naturaleza del sonido, ahora solo le bastaba buscar la causa.  
  
Caminó un par de casas y fue hasta la cuarta que lo vió, se quedo algo sorprendido al verlo, ¿Como era posible que... "esos" pudieran hacer algo así, ni el mismo, que no era la persona mas "buena" ni "noble" se creería capaz de hacer algo así. Se acercó cuidando de no hacer demasiado ruido, lo cual no era dificil, ya que su manera de andar siempre fue cuidadosa y fluída, como la de un ladron o un bailarin. Pronto se encontró con el causante del sonido, le miró un momento, examinadolo cuidadosamente, lucía como su estuviera sufriendo, claro que eso no era algo dificil de decir a considerar por el llanto que provocaba, el mismo que le había llamado la atención a tal manera que se acerco hasta el.  
  
Sin dudarlo más lo tomó entre sus brazos, acunadolo, era pequeñisimo, como de un año, quizas un poco más, le acarició la mejillita y de inmediato el llanto cesó, se alegró al verle feliz, sin duda era un hombre muy fraternal, claro que mucho tenía que ver que acabara de ser padre y que su pequeñin tuviera casí la misma edad, quizas un par de meses mas pero no podía estar seguro.  
  
Miró a su alrededor, buscando una nota o algo que indicara su procedencía, pero no la encontró, de nuevo esa ira, ¿Cómo era posible que alguien, quien fuera, abandonara a un bebe así nadamas, sin nota ni nada por el estilo? Entonces lo decidió, no podía dejar a un bebe abandonado a su suerte, a pesar de que la casa en la que le habían dejado lucía de buena posición el podría darle mas que ellos, eso sin dudar, no importaba que no fuera suyo, le criaría como propio y si el pequeño demostrara ser como ellos, le alegraría, si no, le explicaría.  
  
Así que, dando la vuelta y abandonando el porche de la casa, cerró los ojos un momento. Lo proximo que se vio fue como una silueta alta desaparecía en la oscura noche, sin saber el efecto que estaba causando, sin saber que, dentro de algunas horas la dueña de la casa despertaría y encontraría una nota en el recibidor de su casa, un poco escondida por una maceta, pero no veria por ningun lado al bebe que debía acompañar al pequeño papel, tampoco sabía el revuelo que causaría en un pequeño grupo conocido como La Orden, quienes despertarían con algo mas que una cruda, al menos los que se habían arriesgado lo suficiente para probar el alcohol muggle, sino también con una noticia alarmante que cambiaría el rumbo de la historía como estaba predestinada a fuera: "Harry Potter había desaparecido"  
  
----  
  
Listo, pasen al sig cap =) 


	2. Capitulo I: Aldous

**Los Malfoy y un bebe  
_Por.- Gochi Glay Lover_  
  
**_- Capitulo 1 - Aldous_  
  
Era calido, pequeño y calido, pero aun así mas grande de lo habitual, lo cual era extraño, muy extraño, aunque no tanto como lo que encontró al abrir al fin sus hermosos ojos ocultos tras los bellos rizos dorados que eran su cabellera y mirar a su lado, el pequeño bulto que casí cada mañana la acompañaba desde poco mas de un año, pero cual sería la sorpresa al ver el pequeño bultito en que estaba envuelto su hijo acompañado de otro de igual tamaño, pero a diferencia de su hijo, quien era rubio, igual que su esposo y ella misma, este pequeñin tenía el pelo tan negro como el azabache. Sin perder tiempo miro para todos lados hasta encontrarse con el rostro tierno y apuesto de su esposo, sentado en un sillón cercano, quien al ver la clara confusión en el rostro de su esposa se acerco.  
  
- Querido, ¿Qué significa esto? - preguntó la mujer una vez lo tuvo a su lado, no había dudas que era un bebe hermoso, pero ¿Cómo es que había llegado ahí?  
  
- Linda, te presento a Aldous, el nuevo miembro de la familia - le respondió el hombre, tomando al bebe entre sus brazos para colocarlo en los de la mujer, quien de inmediato lo acunó, meciendolo mientras volvía de nuevo la mirada a su joven esposo.  
  
- Pero Lucius... ¿Cómo es que...? - pero el hombre detuvo la pregunta sellando los labios de su mujer en un beso suave y tierno, uno pausado y que demostraba el gran cariño que sentían. A los pocos segundos el rubio se separó sonriendole.  
  
- Estaba abandonado frente a una casa en Surrey, ninguna nota o algo que indicara su procedencia, comprenderas que no podía abandonarle Narcisa querida - fue cuando el pequeño rubio comenzó a llorar, provocando que el moreno despertara de igual manera, Narcisa arrulló al pequeño Aldous, quien era a quien traía cargando, mientras que Lucius cargaba a su hijo al tiempo que murmuraba levemente "Shh... Tranquilo Draco, tranquilo..." Fue cuando Narcisa recordó algo y de inmediato su semblante cambio a uno mas serio.  
  
- Y dime amor... ¿Es verdad lo que se dice?... ¿Es cierto que... ÉL ha desaparecido para siempre? - preguntó dudosa mientras seguía arrullando al pequeño. Lucius en cuanto escuchó la pregunta sonrio un poco.  
  
- No lo se, pero todo parece indicar que si, ninguno de los estaban en la misión del Valle Godric regresaron, eso lo incluye a ÉL y a esa rata, hemos intentado encontrarle pero nada, es como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Para serte franco, espero que así sea. - señalo el hombre, quien había empezado a dar biberon a su hijo.  
  
- Lo se, yo también lo deseo, al fin podremos descansar de sus actos... despues de todo tu no tienes la culpa de las deudas de tu finado padre y que antes de morir te haya obligado a unirte a ÉL solo por ser un Malfoy - le dijo con cariño Narcisa quien también alimentaba al pequeño Aldous.  
  
- Pero eso acaba hoy, al fin podremos descansar y darles una buena educación a nuestros hijos - sonrió el hombre y fue cuando notó que la mujer miraba al pequeño Aldous.  
  
- Lucius... Pero... ¿Qué tal si el bebe no resulta ser como nosotros? - preguntó la mujer.  
  
- Sencillo, si resulta ser un mago como nosotros, le educaremos como tal, si no, simplemente le explicaremos todo - respondió el hombre quien ya se había encariñado con el pequeño y entonces vió como su mujer miraba algo en la frente del pequeño.  
  
- Cariño.. ¿Has notado ya esta cicatriz? - dijo la mujer señalando con un fino dedo una pequeña cicatriz en forma de rayo que coronaba la frente de su, ahora, hijo.  
  
- Si, la he visto... ignoro como se la hizo, pero estaba pensando en quitarsela - y sacando su varita el hombre pronunció algunas palabras en latín que hicieron desaparecer la pequeña cicatriz - Es un remedio temporal, habra que repetir el hechizo cada tres años, pero creo que no sera ningun problema.  
  
Fue cuando ambos decidieron levantarse y presentar a la servidumbre de elfos al nuevo señorito de la mansión.  
  
Sin embargo, al siguiente día vieron publicadas en el diario "El Profeta" muchas notas sobre la desaparición de ÉL, Lord Voldemort, el mago mas temido y malevolo de todos los tiempos, el diario estaba repleto de estas, con titulos como "EL LORD A MUERTO" o "SIRIUS BLACK ASESINO MULTIPLE", sin embargo, hubo una que a Lucius le llamó poderosamente la atención, la cual se encontraba junto a la nota del castigo a Dedalus Diggle por causar una lluvia de estrellas fugaces en Kent. Lucius leyó con cuidado una pequeña nota hecha por una tal Rita Skeeter, que intitulaba "El niño que vivi"  
  
"El niño que vivi"  
  
Por Rita Skeeter  
  
Bien, queridos lectores, todos, o la gran mayoría conocemos ya la maravillosa noticia de la desaparición de aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, y también de la tragica noticia de una de las perdidas mas grandes del mundo magico, la de Lily y James Potter, sin embargo, hasta ahora no se sabía mucho sobre como fue que estos acontecimientos se conectaban, salvo el mas obvio que fue que en casa de los Potter ocurrió el suceso y que fue el mismisimo Señor oscuro quien mato a la pareja, sin embargo y tras una rapida aunque concienzuda investigación por parte de esta reportera, he descubierto mas de lo que se dice sobre el pequeño hijo de los Potter, Harry, quien fue encontrado con vida en el lugar de los hecho. Una fuente fidedignia me ha hecho saber que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ¡Murió a manos de este pequeñin!  
  
Así es lectores mios, todo parece indicar que el Lord intento matar también al pequeño, pero por algun motivo no lo consiguio y esto provocó su desaparición.  
  
Por ahora he tratado de investigar el paradero del pequeño, pero su tutor provisional, Albus Dumbledore, (quien reemplaza al tutor original, el traidor Sirius Black, quien asesinó de 12 muggles y 1 mago la noche de anoche) no ha querido dar a conocer la ubicación del pequeño Potter. El salvador del mundo magico.  
  
Y aunque la gran mayoría opina que el Lord ha desaparecido por completo:  
  
"Esta noche es de fiesta, el maldito Lord ha muerto, el mundo esta a salvo de nuevo. -Dedalus Diggle"  
  
Otros temen que vuelva o no creen que su desaparición:  
  
"Algunos dicen que murió, yo no me fio, no le quedaba ya nada de humano para morir, para mi que esta por ahí escondido, débil, pero con vida.- Rubeus Hagrid"  
  
Solo nos queda rezar por que nunca aparezca otro Mago Tenebroso como el Lord y no nos queda mas que alabar a Harry Potter, el salvador del mundo magico, el niño que vivió.  
  
Lucius continuó leyendo el diario hasta que un pequeño gorgeo lo distrajo, para ver como Narcisa alimentaba a los pequeñines, lo que le hizo sonreir, sin duda era un hombre afortunado, ahora mas que Voldemort había desaparecido y el podría seguir con su vida sin la constante presión de estar al servicio de un loco asesino como lo era él.  
  
En otro lado, sin embargo, la mañana siguiente a la de la gran celebración, el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore leía con preocupación una carta que le había enviado Arabella Figg:  
  
"Estimado Dumbledore  
  
Escribo para informarle de algo terrible, al parecer el pequeño Harry desaparecio, si, se que suena increible, pero Petunia me platicó de la nota extraña sobre que debía cuidar a su sobrino, pero que dicho bebe no estaba por ningun lado, claro que debo decir que la mujer estaba feliz y por un momento pense que ella tenía algo que ver pero conociendola ella jamas dejaría a un bebe abandonado, aun siendo mago.  
  
No se que hacer, todo parece indicar que se lo han robado en la noche, poco despues que lo dejaran frente en Privet Drive.  
  
Comuniquense conmigo en cuanto tengan información.  
  
Arabella Figg"  
  
Entonces y sin perder tiempo, el viejo de blanca barba se puso de pie y tomamando puñados de polvos flu fue llamando uno a uno a los miembros de La Orden, sin duda tenían un problema y habría que resoverlo.  
  
..........  
  
Listo, ¿Qué les parecio?  
  
Esperen mas prooooonto =D 


	3. Capitulo II: Conmoción en La Orden

_Disclaimer: Antes de que se me olvide, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos dueños y son usados sin fines de lucro, bien, pa que no digan que no lo dije =P  
  
Bien, solo aclarando algunas cosas, bueno principalmente una, este es un Universo Alterno, así que algunas situaciones estan y estaran cambiadas para adaptarse a la historia que deseo contar.  
_  
**Los Malfoy y un bebe  
Por.- Gochi Glay Lover  
Capitulo 2 - Conmoción en La Orden**  
  
- ¡¿Qué has dicho Albus?! - preguntó histerica la voz de una mujer, su semblante mas preocupado que nunca.  
  
- Lo que has oído Minerva, según nuestra informante en Privet Drive el pequeño Harry ha desaparecido, alguien debió haberselo robado poco despues de que le dejamos - contestó el hombre de barba blanca frente a la que era conocida como La Orden del Fenix.  
  
- ¿Pero podemos confiar en ella? Despues de todo es una squib - comentó un hombre en quien el paso del tiempo y las batallas habían dejado su huella, sobretodo en una cojera y si a eso se le agregaba que uno de sus ojos giraba de manera siniestra hacían que la imagen de Alastor Moody fuera de temer. Ante su comentario, algunos cuantos magos asintieron levemente, despues de todo, algo como lo que decía Albus era poco creible, sobretodo si se tenía en cuenta que se había puesto una protección en el lugar.  
  
- Por supuesto Alastor, Arabella es una persona que jamas jugaría con algo así - respondió Albus mientras observaba lo que quedaba de La Orden, las bajas habían sido muchas y muy dolorosas, aun podía ver en esos asientos ahora vacios los rostros alegres de todos aquellos que alguna vez los ocuparon y ahora estaban o muertos o incapacitados para la batalla.  
  
- Lo que no me explico yo, Albus, es que como es posible que alguien haya podido transpasar las barreras que se levantaron en torno del lugar - hablo de pronto Remus Lupin, recostado cansinamente sobre su silla.  
  
- Bueno Remus, debo admitir que no tengo la menor idea - respondió el viejo, pero antes e que pudiera pronunciar algo más, otra voz le interrumpió.  
  
- Lo que yo no entiendo Albus, y con todo el respeto que merece tu persona, es el por que no has querido dar a conocer ningun dato sobre Harry, si la gente supiera al menos sus caracteristicas fisicas podrían ayudar a buscarle - habló una mujer quien cargaba a un pequeño y rechoncho bebe de alboratada cabellera color fuego  
  
- Bueno Molly, creo que lo mas prudente es evitar el dar mucha información, despues de todo, se armaría un alboroto y ademas, si Harry cayera en manos equivocadas jamas me lo perdonaría.  
  
- Pues no creo que el chico estuviera en tan buenas manos desde el principio - comentó molesto Remus desde una esquina. aun no se recuperaba del shock de saber que Sirius fuese un traidor, algo que el viejo frente al grupo sabía a la perfección, despues de todo esos dos habían sido como hermanos, igual que con James y Peter.  
  
- Tranquilizate Remus, lo mejor ahora es visitar casualmente a la gente de los alrededores de la casa de los Dursley, tambíen a los magos y brujas cercanos, no podemos perder más tiempo.  
  
El viejo dio algunas instrucciones más y dio por terminada la reunión, realmente no comprendía como alguien había sido capaz de entara por sus barreras, pero si de algo estaba seguro es de que ese alguien o debía ser muy poderosos o no le deseaba ningún mal al niño.  
  
o.O.o.O.o.O:o.O.o.O.o.O  
  
Ya casí todo staba listo, sin duda le había costado algo de tiempo organizar sus cosas, pero ahora la coartada era perfecta, ni le pudo haber caido mejor la noticia de su hermana fallecida, nop, le había caido como anillo al dedo, una hermana de la que casi nadie sabía, una que se había inclinado por le camino de su corazón y no el de su herencia o linaje, una Malfoy desterrada y negada por su familia, a excepción claro, de su hermanito.  
  
¿Comó podía Lucius olvidar a Helena? Su hermana mayor, aquella que decidió dejar todo por el amor de un hombre muggle.  
  
Su padre, claro esta, despercio a Helena por su decisión, desterrandola de los terrenos y borandola del arbol familiar, pero él, a escondidas de su padre continuó comunicandose con ella, lastimosamente esto dejo de sr posible, ya un par de días atras Helena y su familia, es decir, su esposo e hijo, jhabía muerto por la guerra.  
  
Para Lucius la noticia fue a la vez desvastadora y reconfortante, por un lado estaba destrozado, amaba a su hermana con toda el alma, por otro lado, le había proporcionado la excusa que habia estado buscando desde que recogiese a Aldous, apenas un par de días atras.  
  
Todos en la comunidad mágica conocían a los Malfoy, una de las familias más reconocidas y adineradas del mundo mágico, era más que obvio que no podían aparecer con un niño de un año y reclamarlo suyo, por eso Lucius se había roto la canbeza en busca de la respuesta, y, aunque no quisierse admitirlo, la noticia de la muerte de su hermana le había resultado perfecta.  
  
Más sin embargo los tramites de viajes y lo apresurado de dejar las cosas al día le había resultado extenuante, por eso se encontraba ahí, sentado en su vieja silla ejecutiva de su elegante despacho, dejando en papel las instruciones para ese elfo domestico suyo, Dobby, un desobligado sin duda, que pasaba más tiempo autoflagelandose que recogiendo la casa.  
  
Ya era hora de partir, aun quedaban papeles por tramitar tanto en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, pero esos papeleos serían terminado en Italia, hogar de su hermana Helena.  
  
o.O.o.O.o.O:o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
Los días, las semanas y los meses pasaban, y la orden no obtenía aun información sobre el pequeño, a decir verdad, a dos meses de su desapareción, las esperanzas de encontrar a Harry Potter eran cada vez menores, o al menos eso pensaban la mayoría de los miembros de la orden, quienes ya habían buscado por todos los sitios que se les habían ocurrido, pero nada, sin embargo, Albus Dumbledore no se daba por vencido, sabía que tarde o temprano el joven Potter aparecería frente a ellos, despues de todo, era un mago, pero aun así, no podía quitarse ese amargo sabro de la boca, quizas Molly Weasley tenía razón, tl vez debió haber dado a conocer mas rasgos del niño, como la cicatriz o la ubicación, pero ahora no había marcha atras, si estaba con muggles la información jamas llegaría y si estaba con magos, simplemente saliendo la noticia y el sería corrido de su amado colegio, si, sonaría mal, pero no podía dejar que le quitasen su amada escuela, sin ella, no era nada.  
  
o.O.o.O.o.O:o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
  
El panorama en Italia era, sin embargo, muy distinto al vivido en Inglaterra, en esos momentos Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy se encontraban firmando el acta mágica que les acreditaba comopadres adoptivos del pequeño Aldous, era oficial, ahora era hijo suyo, si el bebe poseía magia formaría un vinculo mágico en algunos días y sería oficialmente un Malfoy.  
  
Esa misma tarde, en el predio que tenía la familia en ese país, Narcisa cambiaba de ropita a Draco, mientras Lucius arrullaba a un recien bañado y cambiado Aldous, quien le veía con esos ojazos verde esmeralda que poseía, unos ojos que, aunque bellos y en ese momentos cargados con la admiración y curiosidad de un bebe de su edad, no concordaba con lo de su linaje, algo que ni siquiera el podía aceptar.  
  
- Querida... - habló vacilante el hombre, haciendo que su mujer voltease a verle.  
  
- ¿Ocurre algo amor? - pregunto cariñosamente Narcisa.  
  
- Bueno, me preguntaba, si tendrías algun incoveniente si cambio el color de los ojos del niño a plateados - pregunto algo temeroso, despues de todo, sabía que su mujer amaba los ojos de Aldous.  
  
- Lucius... - respondio la chica, pero entonces comprendio que así había sido criado su marido, a pesar de tener un gran corazón, había costumbres y deseos que el hombre no podía evitar - ... no comas ansías, si el pequeñin es mago, el mismo vinculo hara el trabajo, si no, pues bueno, tendras que resignarte cariño, ya que a mi me encanta esos ojos y a menos que sea or causa del vinculo, no pienso dejarlos ir  
  
El hombre sonrió, por eso amaba a su mujer, era tan inteligente, a el ya se le estaba olvidando lo del vinculo, no sabía que haría sin ella.  
  
- Lucius, ahora que lo pienso... creo que Italia es un país muy bello y tranquilo, no se si te importaría si nos quedamos una temporada, despues de la guera, bueno, simplemente quisiera descansar de todo un tiempo.  
  
El hombre miró a su mujer, luego pensó en lo propusto, no era una mala idea, ahí podrían descansasr de todo lo de la guerra y ademas criar con tranquilidad a sus hijos, si, Italia sería un buen lugar para el nuevo comienzo, ese que tanto había estado buscando...  
  
- De acuerdo Narcisa, nos quedaremos en Italia un tiempo  
  
Si, sin duda esa decisión tudría una repercusión en el mundo magico más fuerte de lo que ninguno de ellos pensaría.  
  
o.O.o.O.o.O:o.O.o.O  
  
o.O.o.O.o.O:o.O.o.O  
  
¡Si! Perdon por la tardanza y lo corto del cap, pero tenía algunas cosillas atoradas, como una actualización de Ironía y otra de Magical Storm, un superfic de HP que no se pueden perder ¬  
  
Bien, ha llegado la hora chimengüenchona, la hora de contesta reviews, aunque espero que muchas de las dudas hayan sido aclaradas en este capitulo... y que hayan surgido más =)  
  
Galasu: Gracias por leer, espero te haya gustado este chap.  
  
Elsa: Si, Lucius, al menos en este fic, es un encanto.  
  
BISHOUJO-HENTAI: Pues, nop, LÑucius no sabí, nop, tampoco hubo foto en el profeta, es decir, si no fuera por la inche cicatriz, ¿Quien lo reconocería que no hubiese sido apegado a los Potter? y si, sera chingón y no un inche cagadillo XD.  
  
Paula Moonlight: Pues hay muchas cosas que tus preguntas me han ispirado a poner en futuros capoitulos, no te dire cuales, claro XD Lo de Lucius, pos un poquito de lo que dijites, y si, hice feliz a los Durlsey, pero fue sin querer queriendo XDD.  
  
MerlinJJ: Pues eso no lo sabras hasta más adelante, aunque no se exactamente cuando, bueno si, pero no te dire xD.  
  
the angel of the dreams: MMmmmhh... ¿Tu que crees?... XD Espera y veras.  
  
Nakuru Malfoy: Considerate agregada al msn, me da gusto que te encantara la historia y tb que yo te halla caido bien, ojala y hablemos pronto =)  
  
yandros: aqui esta la continuación, oajal y te haya gustado :D  
  
Cerdo Volador: No hay pex, no importa el tamaño del review, sino la intención, espera mas chaps n.n  
  
magda12: Deseo concedido xD  
  
Bien, esperen más, prontoooooo  
  
Ja ne! 


	4. Capitulo III: Primeros meses

**Los Malfoy y un bebe  
_Por.- Gochi Glay Lover_  
Capitulo 3 - _Primeros meses  
_**  
Un remolino, un hermoso remolino de cabellos rubios y ojos plateados, eso era él, y es que a la dulce edad de 2 años Draco Malfoy era un desastre andante, claro que el pequeño no podía hacer travesuras solo, ya que siempre a su lado se encontraba su hermano menor, Aldous Malfoy, de hermosa y desordenada cabellera tan negra como la noche y un par de bellos ojos plata que alguna vez fueron tan verdes como la esmeralda, aunque nadie salvo sus padres conocía ese dato especial.  
  
En ese justo momento, ambos chicos correteaban alegres por los amplios y bellos prados de su hogar, una elegante mansión situada a las afueras de Venecia, en la bella Italia, siendo obervados por sus padres.  
  
Mucho había cambiado en la vida de los Malfoy en ese corto año que habían estado viviendo fuera de su natal Inglaterra, y es que ser libres de nuevo era algo que Lucius y Narcisa habían deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo y solo apenas un año atras el ser quien les aprisionaba había sido derrotado, Lord Voldemort.  
  
- _**¡Chicos, hora de comer!**_ - les llamó su padre al tiempo que su madre hacía aparecer una mesilla llena de diferentes alimentos.  
  
De inmediato ambos pequeños, al escuchar la voz de su padre, detuvieron sus juegos y fueron corriendo hacía él, quien les eperaba incado y con los brazos abiertos, pero justo cuendo llegaron a su lado, Draco en lugar de lanzarse a sus brazos como lo había hecho Aldous, se detuvo.  
  
- _**¿Ocurre algo Draky?**_ - preguntó Lucius acariciando su rubio cabello.  
  
- **_Yo gande_** - dijo sacando un poco el pecho y sonriendo con autosuficiencia, Lucius sonrió.  
  
- **_Claro Draky, tu ya estas grande para que papá te cargue_** - Lucius vio como su pequeño sonrie ampliamente y no puede más que sentirse feliz ¿Que hubiera sido de el si la guerra no hubiese acabado? ¿Acaso sus ojos su hubieran deleitado alguna vez con esa radiante y pura sonrisa de su hijo de dos años?  
  
- _**Yo gande también**_ - escucha Lucius otra vocecilla que le regresa de sus cavilaciones, voltea su rostro al de su otro diablillo, perdiendose en esos ojos tan platas como los suyos, sin duda estaba feliz de que el vinculo mágico hubiera funcionado, eso indicaba que su pequeño era un mago y seguía preguntandose como era posible el que alguien abandonase a un pequeñin frente a una casa, en especial uno tan inteligente y lindo como su Al.  
  
- _**Si Al, tu también eres grande**_ - le responde Lucius y tomando la mano de Draco camina rumbo a la mesa que Narcisa ya ha preparado con los alimentos favoritos de sus niños.  
  
Al llegar a esta deja al moreno en brazos de Narcisa mientras el carga a Draco para sentarlo en la silla de a lado y así poder alimentarlo.  
  
Ambos peques comienzan a comer, y aunque ya pueden comer por si solos, hay algunos alimentos para los cuales aun necesitan ayuda de sus padres. Lucius miró comer a sus hijos y luego a su mujer, y fue cuando notó un pequeño semblante de decepción, y el sabía el porque, su mujer extrañaba ese brillo esmeralda que alguna vez tuvieran los ojos de su pequeño Al, pero y aunque hubiesen querido conservarlos verdes, el vinculo de adopción los hubiera cambiado, así funcionaba despues de todo. Un hechizo tan antigüo que se perdía en el tiempo, algo que solo las familias de alta posición hacían para que todos sus miembros tuvieran las mismas caracteristicas, el vinculo de adopción, no, no era necesario hacerlo tras adoprtar a un chico, pero en una familia de tanta tradición como los Malfoy era algo obligado, así lo había estipulado su tatara tatara... bueno, uno de sus ancestros, Marlon Malfoy.  
  
Sacudió su cabeza cuando escuchó la dulce voz de Narcisa llamandole.  
  
- **_¿Decías amor?_** - preguntó y entonces vió su túnica llena de pure y otras cosas, los pequeños habían iniciado otra de sus habituales peleas de comida, y ahora el debía detenerlos, aunque eso no le impedía participar un momento.  
  
Sin perder tiempo levantó su varita y dos pares de bolitas de pure salieron lanzados hacía los pequeños, los cuales al ver a su padre con su vara en mano, rieron complices antes de levantar ambos sus manitas y guiados por su instinto lanzar su espaguetti sobre su padre, sin usar nada más que su magia innata, Lucius y narcisa sonrieron, satisfechos e los poderosos que eran sus hijos.  
  
- **_Magia no_** - exclamó Narcisa contentiendo las carcajadas al ver el siempre pulcro semblante de su marido estropeado por pure de papa, spaguetti, verduras y jugo de uva  
  
- _**Papá inici**_ - exclamó Al riendo feliz y lamiendo su manita que se encontraba llena de el pure que había intentado quitarse de su tunica azul.  
  
- _**Si, papa inici**_ - le secundó Draco riendo alegre.  
  
- **_Bueno niños, lo admitó, no debí usar magia, pero ustedes no debieron iniciar esta guerrita, así que, por que no vamos a tomar un baño, pronto llegaran visitas y no quisiera que causaran una mala impresión_** - habló Lucius mirando a sus hijos, sin duda, a pesar de no ser hermanos consangineos, tenían un parecido enorme, ambos de cabellera larga y algo indomable, caracter y gustos muy parecidos,amantes del quidditch y los duelos magicos que de vez en vez salían en la sección de deportes de El profeta que Narcisa les leía feliz.  
  
**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o  
**  
No, no había rastro alguno, y para hacer honor a la verdad, ya la mayoría había dejado de buscarle, pero no él, no podía, no debía.  
  
En ese momento se encontraba sentado en un pequeño bar muggle tomando una cerveza, hacía apenas un par de noche que la luna había estado llena, por lo que ahora se encontraba cansado y algo debil.  
  
- **_Sirveme otra John_** - le dijo con la voz algo ronca y los sentidos un poco atrofiados por la cantidad de alcohol que había suministrado a su ya debilitado cuerpo.  
  
- _**No creo que sea conveneinte Remus**_ - exclamó el viejo barman, mientras servía el vaso a poco más de la mitad, el hombre ya cerca de los 60 conocía al hombre, era un cliente asiduo, siempre algo mal vestido y con semblante cansado, ¿Como no conocerlo? Además le "_rentaba_" un pequeño cuarto no muy lejos de ahí.  
  
Decir que le rentaba era decir mucho, en realidad Remus no tenía un trabajo fijo, por lo que ya llevaba más de 3 meses atrasado, pero el viejo le tenía el cariño de un padre hacía un hijo, por lo que, si el joven no recordaba sus deudas, el no lo haría.  
  
- **_Quizas tengas razón... dejame lo pienso con otra copa_** - exclamó el licantropo tomando la bebida que John le había servido y dando un sorbo.  
  
Se sentía frustrado, no podía ni quería creer que el pequeño Harry, el hijo de sus mejores amigos hubiese desaparecido sin dejar rastro,debía estar por ahí, en algún lugar, quizas solo y triste, no lo sabía.  
  
Se puso de pie y se acercó al pianista, quien tocaba una dulce aunque melancolica melodía. Se sentó a su lado y aun con la copa en la mano le sonrió.  
  
- _**Buenas noches Bill  
**_  
- _**Buenas noches señor Lupin**_ - le respondió este voltenado un poco para verle. también le conocía, hacía años que el joven Bill trabajaba como pianista en ese bar.  
  
- _**Cantanos una canción, eres el pianista...**_ - exclamó Remus un más recuperado - _**...cantanos una canción esta noche...**_ - Bill escuchó a Remus, ya conocía esa cantaleta, siempre que el castaño se excedía un poco de copas le decía lo mismo - **_...Todos estamos de humor para una melodía, y siempre nos hace sentir mejor_** - terminó Remus justo cuando el pianista acababa su melodía anterior, empezando una nueva, una más elegre y menos melancolica, pero igual de bella.  
  
Remus escuchó un rato la música, hasta que decidió que era suficiente y tras despedirse de Bill y John pasó entre las mesas donde rostros conocidos, como el de Paul, el novelista o Davy, el marinero. Salió no sin antes despedirse de la mesera, una bella estudiante de politica y miró el cielo estrellado de las 3 de la madrugada, subió su mano, contemplando la luna menguarse, a pesar de lo que le causaba, no podía dejar de pensar que era bella, aunque le temiera, y con un susurro sosegado por el alcohol y la melancolía exclam  
  
- **_¿Donde estas Harry?_**  
  
**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**  
  
Narcisa observó de nuevo a sus pequeños, quienes se encontraban en su habítación, recien los terminaba de vestir y estaba segura que no durarían ni 5 segundos sin provocarse una mancha en sus túnicas verdes azuladas.  
  
- **_No guta_** - dijó de pronto Aldous, intentando ponerse las gafas de aro delgado que tanto le gustaban, pero que su madre había insistidoen sustituir por unos incomidísismos lentes de contacto mágicos, que no se caían con facilidad, por algo eran para niños.  
  
- **_Lo siento Al, pero debes de lucir muy bien en la cena, es la primera vez desde que vivimos aquí que recibimos la visita de alguién, es una cena importante para tu padre, por lo que te ruego te comportes_** - le pidió la mujer besando levemente esas mejillitas sonrosadas.  
  
- **_Pero no guta_** - exclamó de nuevo Al, pero esta vez dejó las gafas en su lugar y se resigno a los deseos de su madre, quien tras una hermosa sonrisa volteó a ver a su pequeño diablillo, que en ese momento ya se había quitado los zapatos e intentaba bajar su escobita de la ropería.  
  
- **_¡Asio ecobita!_** - gritaba el niño, imitando a su padre, Narcisa y Al rieron un poco, el niño por ver a su hermano saltando como loco y gritando a su escoba, y la mujer por ver como su peque decía mal el hechizo, sin perder tiempo echó al moreno un par de hechizo que impedían que se quitara la ropa y se acercó a Draco.  
  
- **_Draky, no puedes jugar aun, vamos a tener visitas, ¿Acaso no quieres estar presentable?_** - preguntó Narcisa tomandolo del piso para llevarlo junto a Al, quien veía la escena divertido sentado al borde de la cama, balanceando sus piecitos.  
  
- **_No, yo queyo ecobita_** - dijo Draco, pero antes de que el pequeño saltara de nuevo de la cama, Narcisa le colocó los zapatitos y tras echarle los mismos hechizos que a Aldous, se miró en el espejo y exclamo  
  
- **_Bien, ya es hora de que los conozca el mundo_**  
  
----------  
----------  
  
Bueno, peerdoooooon por la tardanza, no tengo excusa, y como no la tengo, solo me resta hacer algunas aclaraciones:  
  
_1.- No estoy segura como un niño de 2 años habla, pero los puse así porque suenan más lindos  
2.- Trate de explicar lo mejor que pude la idea del vinculo de adopción, pero si no quedo claro, avisenme  
3.- Creo que no tiene mucha relevancia, pero quizas alguien reconozca la escena del bar o se les haga familiar, bien, me base en la canción **Piano Man de Billy Joel** para escribir esa escena, originalmente solo iba a beber un poco, pero justo cuando inicie a escribir la escena mi Winamp empezó a tocar la bella melodía, así que decidí agregarla ) ¡AMO ESA ROLA!_  
  
Ahora si, aquí van las respuesta a los reviews, solo reciordandoles a aquellos que alguna vez leyeron un fic mio llamado **KISS SHINING**, y que a lo mejor no lo han vuelto a ver hay 2 motivos:  
_1.- Que he batallado para actualizar, p'q mi cabeza es un desastre  
2.- El que estaba en la sección de HP fue borrado por los de fanfiction, así que ahora solo lo encuentran en la sección de Gravi... pero bueno, no puedo decir nada, no sabía que no se podían repetir historias_  
  
Ahora si:  
  
**the angel of the dreams.-** Pues ya ves como anda todo, pero bueno, veremos como reacciona la gente cuando le conozcan  
**BISHOUJO-HENTAI.-** Ya explique un poco del vinculo, aun no pongo como se hace exactamente, pero bueno, espero que lo que puse te haya servido  
**Cerdo Volador.-** Bien, he aqui un new cap, ojala y te haya gustado Paula Moonlight.- Bueno... no voy, ya lo hice XD, espero que no me maten... y pues eso de Licius, pues me gusta pensar que todo fue culpa de Voldie, y si lees capitulos anteriores, al menos aqui, tb clpa del padre de Lucius  
**Fallen Fan.-** Bueno, Un Harry Malfoy es una de mis tantas "_fantasias_" XDD y pus ni modo, Anita no era una maquina, pero al menos en el campeonato mundial le ganó ya a la Tonique, o como se llame, igual y arriba Ana XD  
**amynaoko.-** Gracias por tu reviews, si Lucius es lindisimo, le salió lo fraternal  
**Itzi.-** Bueno, no hay bronca, aunque admito que si me soprendio ver el review con "_te tengo 2 noticias_" y que solo viniera una... ya se que los primitos/hermanitos/o chilpayates en general pueden ser algo molestos, pero bueno, gracias por tu review y por no mandarme esa bomba... sino, ¿Como actualizaba?  
**El Espiritu de Kokoro Yana.-** Bueno, lo de los chaps cortos no se si pueda solucionarlo, no escribo con una regla de tamaño, aunque cada fic tiene su standard, como en KS son de 10 hojs de word, pero como este lo escribo en notepad, son como 15 kb, igual y vere si puedo alargarlo, por cierto, me encanto eso de dejarme un review en cada capi, gracias, me subio el autoestima y el buen humor n.n  
**nuriko sakuma.-** Bueno, falta, aun falta, gracias por leerme  
**Ithil Black.-** Muchas gracias, realmente tu review me halaga, y sobre lo de si habra slash, no lo creo, no soy muy... fan de los slash entre hermanos, pero igual y si me esperas un mes, creo, inicire un fic slash HD, ya lo tengo pensado, solo necesito acabar uno de mis fics y tengo uno que solo le faltan 2 caps )  
**Annya Potter.-** Bueno, por ahora todo va tranqui.. pero eso no significa que siga así ;) Gracias por leerme Iva girl.- Ya he actualizado, lamento la tardanza, n.n  
**Amaly Malfoy.- **Bueno, yo también me preguntaba donde habías andado, y es que si no dejas rebviews en mis historias, como que se te hecha de menos n.n Igual ya estas aquí, sobre lo de las preguntas, bueno, el vincuylo ya lo explique, y lo de la cicatriz tb, aunque luego tengo que explicarlo de nuevo con más detalle, y lo de Voldie, bueno, por el momento, como pasó en el book, el buen Lucius no sabe nada de él y sí estara un rato, lo de la traición, bueno, tecnicamente no la hay, pero bueno, esta historia se complicara más, así que espera sopresas  
  
Bien, es todo, se cuidan y espero verlos pronto  
  
Ja ne!!


	5. Capitulo IV: La cena

**Los Malfoy y un bebe**

_**Por.- Gochi Glay Lover**_

**Capitulo IV.- _La cena_**

Los musicos tocaban una suave y relajante melodia mientras los poco y muy selectos invitados se paseaban por los terrenos de la mansion, charlando, riendo y degustando los bocadillos que los elfos domesticos habian preparado.

La mayoria se encontraba feliz, en parte de volver a ver a Lucius, la otra por el hecho de que la mayor parte de ellos, al igual que el joven anfitrion, habian sido obligados a servir a Voldemort, pero ahora se encontraban libres.

Pero no todo habia sido tan facil para todos, la mayoria de los servidores del Lord que participaron en el ultimo ataque o que eran conocidos como mortifagos habian tenido que pasar por jucios para intentar quedar libres y muchos de ellos no lo habia logrado, quedando encerrados en Azkaban, por eso la reunion era tan significativa, era la primera reunion de los "_sobrevivientes del Dark Lord_" Aquellos que no habian sido juzgados o que habian escapado. En el caso de Lucius, el no habia sido juzgado ya que nunca se le pudo relacionar con el lord directamente.

- **Sin duda una excelente reunion Lucius **- exclamo un mago de aspecto alegre, quien apoyado en un baston caminaba hacia el antes mencionado.

- **Gracias McNair, veo que los rumores sobre tu encuentro con esa acromantula son verdaderos** - repondio Lucius extendiendo su mano para saludar al mago mientras señalaba su pierna derecha, lastimada de por vida.

- **Asi es, es uno de los gajes del oficio para alguien que trabaja en el Departamento de Regulacion y Control de las Criaturas Magicas** - respondio McNair encaminadose junto con Lucius, quien de vez en vez saludaba a algun nuevo invitado, hacia las mesas donde las fuentes llenas de bocadillos se mostraban excelsas ante los invitados

- **Supongo que si, trabajar para el ministerio tiene sus riesgos **- ambos tomaron un par de copas de vino y miraron a los demas, familias de magos, algunas constituidas solo por la pareja, o por la pareja y sus hijos, aunque claro, tambien habia sus magos solitarios.

- **Por cierto, lamento lo de tu hermana **- hablo de pronto el mago mirando a su viejo compañero de escuela, Lucius volteo y agradecio las condolencias con una sonrisa triste, ya era por demas sabido, al menos para quienes formaban parte del circulo de amigos del mago, sobre la existencia de Helena y su tragica muerte, asi como tambien que el pequeño hijo de ella habia pasado a ser hijo de Lucius

- **Gracias McNair...** - respodio tras unos segundos y miro a su alrededor, mientras observaba a sus invitados.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

- **Bien Al, hemos terminado** - hablo Narcisa mientras acomodaba el liston verde que servia para recoger el cabello del pequeño en una diminuta coleta.

La bruja sonrio mirando a sus pequeños, ambos lucian elegantes y con un porte que envidiaria cualquier otro Malfoy, sus tunicas limpias y sin presentar ninguna arruga, rostros luminosos, con bellas sonrisas y mejillas sonrosadas, cabello recogido en coletas, lo que lo hacia lucir mas ordenado y liso que en cualquier otro momento, zapatos negros y un pequeño broche en las tunicas, con el simbolo de la familia Malfoy.

Aldous y Draco miraban a su madre sonreir, amaban cuando lo hacia, ya que sus ojos se iluminaban y su voz y manera se dulcificaban mucho mas.

- **Bien pequeños, ya es hora **- anuncio la mujer extendiendo sus manos a los niños para que la siguieran y juntos salieron de la habitacion.

Tanto ella como Lucius habian planificado la fiesta de tal manera que Narcisa bajara con los niños a la mitad de la misma, cuando la gran mayoria de los invitados ya habrian llegado.

Narcisa camino con soltura y elegancia, aunque algo lento, adaptandose al caminar de sus hijos. El pasillo conducia directamente a los jardines, donde la musica adornaba el ambiente.

Lucius se separo de McNair y se encamino a la escaleria, donde sabia con certeza que apareceria su familia y tomando una copa y una cuchara las hizo chocar con suavidad, acallando las conversaciones cercanas.

- **Muchas gracias, queridos amigos, por acompañarnos en esta maravillosa cena, les estoy infinitamente agradecido que hayan tenido el tiempo para dejar su atareada vida en Londres y nos acompañen aqui, en Venecia... de nuevo, gracias.**

Ante esto la gran mayoria de los invitados aplaudio levemente, pero pronto vieron que el anfitrion aun no habia terminado.

- **Como sabran la gran mayoria, hay dos grandes motivos para celebrar esta reunion, la primera es para festejar la caida de aquel que nos oprimia y nos obligo a hacer centenares de atrocidades... no hace falta decir su nombre, ya que ahora esta de mas...** - muchos asintieron y algunos aplaudieron levemente, Lucius continuo... - **el otro motivo es mas personal... **- Lucius hizo una pausa, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos; aunque realmente le fue de mucha utilidad, la muerte de su hermana aun era algo que le podia conmover hasta las lagrimas, y hablar de esto frente a tantos rostros amigos, muchos de los cuales aun estaban marcados por sendas cicatrices, lo hacia mas dificil... ademas, muy dentro suyo sentia que estaba aprovechandose de la memoria de su hermana al usar su muerte como una valvula de escape. Pero Narcisa le hizo comprender que seguramente a Helena no le hubiera importado, con tal de que el fuera feliz.

Logrando al fin calmarse, Lucius levanto su cabeza y comenzo a explicar sobre su hermana. La gran mayoria conocian la historia de la Malfoy desheredada, pero no todos sabian de su muerte. Lucius hablo un poco de ella y explico a detalle lo mucho que Helena le habia ayudado a no caer en los mismo pasos que su finado padre, El rubio era un excelente orador, y tenia cautivada la audiencia, incluso aquella que estaba familiarizada con la historia.

Entonces llego el momento, Lucius explico brevemente y con un nudo en la graganta la muerte de Helena y agrego que ahora el y Narcisa habian adoptado a su sobrino, unico sobreviviente del accidente.

Fue en ese momento que aun algo conmovido, pero muy orgulloso, Lucius alzo la voz y presento a sus dos hijos, Draco y Aldous Malfoy.

Narcisa salio de la puerta que estaba frente al jardin con dos pequeñines a su lado y la gran mayoria de los invitados no les despego los ojos de encima.

La mujer lucia radiante, un vestido de fiesta color vino y su cabello suelto, enmarcando su fino rostro, a su diestra, un pequeñin de cabellera igual de rubia y ojos platinados. A su izquierda, otro pequeñin tambien de ojos color plata, pero cabellera negra.

Lucius pronto tendio los brazos a sus hijos para que bajaran, pero ellos, tan traviesos como solo los niños pueden ser, bajaron corriendo arrojandose a su padre con tal fuerza que este cayo sentado en el pasto.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, pero no eran de burla, sino de felicidad. La gran mayoria de las personas ahi presentes estaban alegres de estar con vida y libres, y ver una escena tan tierna protagonizada por un hombre a simple vista frio como Lucius Malfoy, era un regalo de los dioses.

El resto de la noche los niños corretearon por ahi, acompañados de otros pequeñines de diversas edades que tambien habian asistido a la fiesta.

Narcisa se unio a otras mujeres y sin quitarle la vista del todo a sus pequeños, comenzo una conversacion sobre los diseñadores magicos de moda.

Lucius, tambien vigilante, se paseo por las mesas saludando gente hasta que de pronto llego a una de las mas alejadas y miro al hombre solitario que la usaba. Su semblante era tan sobrio y frio como siempre, pero no pudo evitar notar que de vez en cuando enviaba miradas a los niños y una melancolica sonrisa le inundaba.

Lucius se acreco y no se sorprendio al ver como el hombre se giraba a verlo cuando aun estaba algo lejos de la mesa. La capacidad de percepcion de Severus Snape jamas dejaba de sorprenderlo.

- **Buenas noches Lucius, hermosa velada** - saludo con cordialidad el hombre de piel cetrina y cabello algo grasiento inclinando un poco la cabeza a razon de saludo.

- **Buenas noches Severus, me alegra ver que has podido asistir -** respondio el rubio tomando aisento. El sabia que Severus Snape era uno de los mas importantes mortifagos que jamas existio. El mismo muchas veces se vio obligado a trabajar bajo sus ordenes y se rumoreaba que el Lord consideraba a Snape casi como su mano derecha.

Pero Lucius tambien sabia que el joven hombre frente a el no era todo maldad como mucha gente llego a pensar. El siempre fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para mantener un bajo perfil, siendo casi mas un espia que un guerrero, pero el rubio sabia que si habia sucumbido ante las ordenes del Lord, era porque un desamor lo habia obligado.

Pocos conocian sobre el amor que Severus Snape profesaba por su antigua amiga de la infancia Lily Evans. Mucho menos que ella habia preferido largarse con el romperreglas de James Potter despues de una fuerte pelea entre ella y Snape. Aunque el jamas le confeso su amor, su fuerte enemistad con los de la casa de su amada lo llevaron poco a poco a separarse de ella y al final a abandonarse al Lord.

Para muchos, Severus buscaba fama y poder, pero para quienes lo conocian, el pelinegro estaba buscando su muerte, aliandose con el mago mas oscuro de todos los tiempos, Severus lanzaba su vida a la basura... ya no tenia razon de vivir.

Lucius miro al joven hombre, solo unos años menor que el mismo y deseo que la videa hubiese sido mas amable con el...

Severus volvio a beber una copa tras mirar a los niños reir con agrado, si tan solo ese Potter no se hubiera metido en su vida, tal vez ahora Lily Evans seguiria viva y estaria ahi con el, y quien sabe, a lo mejor un pequeñin suyo correria junto a los hijos de Lucius.

Lucius le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro al pelinegro y este volteo agradecido, Lucius era un amigo que conocia sus secretos, quizas no todos, pero la mayoria... solo habia un hombre suelto por ahi, de barba blanca y nariz torcida que lo conocia mejor que Malfoy.

La velada siguio alegre y pronto uno a uno los invitados fueron partiendo via polvos flu o translador, dejando a la pequeña familia con toda una vida alegre por delante.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Habian pasado 6 años, y el jamas habia aparecido. Toda la orden del Fenix se habia dado por vencida, incluso Remus tuvo que admitir su derrota y retirarse de la busqueda.

Albus Dumbledore descansaba con los ojos cerrados en la comoda silla de su oficina en Hogwarts, no podia creer que no lo encontrasen.

Miro con cierta impotencia la pluma que descansaba sobre su escritorio, era una pluma hermosa y muy magica que detectaba a los nacidos con magia y los apuntaba en un registro que McGonagall usaba para enviar las cartas... sin embargo, esta solo decia los nombres y era cuestion de ellos el encontrar a dichos niños... por eso, a pesar de ser muy magica, ahora le era inutil.

Miro luego a los cuadros de antiguos directores, quienes dormian, o al menos fingian hacerlo, dentro de sus cuadros. Y se sintio casi tan impotente como ellos lucian, ahi, enclaustrados en en aquel mundo ajeno que era el de detras de los marcos.

Un leve golpeteo se escucho en la ventana y el hermoso fenix que acompañaba al director entro sosteniendo un pergamino que permanecia entero aun cuando las llamas del ave lo cubria casi por completo. El sabia lo que era, la lista de los magos menores de 11 años que se habian mudado a Inglaterra.

La recibia cada año, siempre que hubiera un mago nuevo en el pais procedente de otro. Muchos europeos deseaban que sus hijos estudiaran en tan prestigiosa institucion bajo la tutela de tan celebre director, Pero incluso habia quienes llegaban de lugares tan remotos como Estados Unidos o Japon.

Con ojos llenos de curiosidad tomo el pergamino y lo abrio. Leyo algunos pocos nombres, varios extranjeros, como Mendez o Yamakawa, pero algunos conocidos, entre ellos desfilaba el nombre de "_Aldous Malfoy_" al lado del nombre de su hermano mayor "_Draco Malfoy_"

El director sabia de la tragica forma en que el pequeño habia entrado en la vida de Lucius y Narcisa... y lamentaba como la estupida guerra habia causado sufrimiento hasta a los muggles.

Cerro el pergamino y lo dejo junto a la pluma, varios de esos nombres aun eran muy pequeños para entrar en Hogwarts, pero algunos ya daban la edad. El sabia que Minerva se haria cargo de incluir los nombres a la lista y de mandar las cartas a los capacitados.

Con melancolia penso y espero que, llegado el momento, Harry Potter entraria por las enormes puertas del castillo y regresaria al mundo al que por derecho de nacimiento pertenecia.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

La antigua y muy prestigiosa mansion de los Malfoy lucia casi eterea desde la lejania, bordada por sus amplios jardines y su verja oscura y alta.

La primera impresion que ambos tuvieron de lugar es que era uno completamente diferente a la calida y resplandeciente villa en Venecia.

Draco miro a traves de las ventanas del carruaje en que viajaba la propiedad de su familia y se le antojo muy tetrica, aunque no por ello aburrida. Cubierto con varios sueters abajo de su capa de viaje, el joven mago busco de inmediato la mirada de su hermano, aunque casi podia adivinar lo que el pensaba.

Aldous lucia un atuendo similar, su cabelllo, a diferecia del corto y engominado que portaba su hermano, era largo y mas salvaje, estaba amarrado en una sencilla coleta. Era casi tan largo como el de su padre, pero de un negro casi tan oscuro como el carbon, pero aunque el gel lograba dominarlo, aun lucia considerablemente mas desordenado que el de su hermano.

El joven de cabello negro miraba la mansion con la misma expresion que Draco, pensando que era un lugar que valdria la pena explorar aun y cuando luciera tenebrosa y abandonada.

Lucius y Narcisa miraban con cierta aura de melancolia la vieja casona que fuera su hogar y al que ahora regresaban. Ambos habian pensado en vivir en Italia mas tiempo, pero los chicos se acercaban a la edad en que empezarian su educacion y ninguno de los dos podia pensar en otro colegio que no fuera Hogwarts.

Por eso decidieron volver a Inglaterra, sus hijos, apenas de 8 años, ya lucian un control por demas sorprendente de su magia, aun y cuando muchas veces fuera por accidente que la liberaban. Ambos sabian que a sus padres no les gustaba que usaran la magia sin medida. Una cosa era ser habil, otra muy distinta abusar de ella y no hacer nada. La manera favorita de Narcisa de castigar a los chicos era ponerlos a hacer labores sin magia.

Pronto los caballos transpusieron la verja y la propiedad parecio recibirlos, ya que las luces tanto de los patios como de la misma mansion se encendieron al unisono. Los chicos se pegaron mas a la ventana del carruaje y contemplados azorados su nuevo hogar, el amplio jardin con figuras de arbustos, los terrenos que seguramente serian perfectos para volar en escoba y practicar quidditch. los inumerables secretos que se abrian ante sus ojos.

Tras unos breves instantes, la carroza se detuvo delante de la entrada principal y unos elfos domesticos salieron a recibir a la familia. Tan pronto como todos hubiern bajado el carruaje se alejo y Lucius, abrazando a su esposa por el talle con la mano izquierda, volteo hacia sus hijos y les dijo con orgullo.

- **Bienvenidos a casa**

----------

----------

Bien, antes que nada me disculpo por mi ausencia, la verdad es que si he de admitir, me reclui bajo una piedra mientras tenia el dinero para comprarme el 6to y luego el 7mo libro de HP y no sali de ahi hasta que los hube leido ambos (_y si, aunque no lo crean, aunque me compre el 6to desde que salio, hasta hace 3 meses me lo lei, y el 7mo lo acabo de terminar hace menos de una semana...ñ_ñU_) asi que decidi salir de mi encierro autoimpuesto y retomar las historias de HP que deje botadas (_es que tenia miedo que alguien viniera a hacerme algun Spoiler de los libros, por eso me separe por completo de todo lo de HP, internet y demas cosas incluidas._)

Pero ahora que ya lei, prosigo, ahora con nuevas cosillas para agregar a la historia, aunque aun con la misma premisa y el mismo desarrollo.

Espero les guste y disculpen mi larga ausencia. prometo darle mas duro a mis fics...

Gracias a quienes me dejaron review... no se si FF deje contestarlos o no, ya que como dije, abandone todo FF y HP en internet, asi que me ire a lo seguro y solo agradecere asi... BYE!


	6. Capitulo V: Diagon Ally

**Los Malfoy y un bebe**  
_**Por.- Gochi Glay Lover**_  
**Capitulo V.- _Diagon Ally_**

El sonido de pasos le obligo a abrir los ojos, conocia ese sonido y la verdad no le importo despertar con el.

- _**Buenos dias amo**_ - escucho la aguda vocecilla de su elfo domestico, era su favorito, sus largas orejas enmarcaban unos enormes ojos cual si fueses pelotas de tenis.

- _**Dobby**_ - saludo Draco al sentarse en la cama y rascarse la cabeza, tratando de acomodar su pelo. Recien levantado su cabello lucia casi tan rebelde como el de su hermano, pero a diferencia de este ultimo el preferia acomodarlo pulcramente con pegatina.

Vio como el elfo ya le preparaba sus pantuflas y su bata para bajar a desayunar. No es que no se sintiera feliz de tener menos obligaciones, pero sus padres les habian inculcado el ocuparse por sus cosas y esto era un cambio extra o.

Por el ruido que escuchaba de la habitacion de al lado, supuso que su hermano tambi n se habia levantado ya, el era atendido por otro elfo, Wakky, un elfo algo mas peque o que Dobby pero igual de ruidoso.

Draco salio de su habitaci n y vio como su hermano abandonaba tambien su cuarto, le sonrio y sin dar algun otra se al ambos salieron corriendo rumbo al comedor. Era casi como un ritual, cuando coincidian al salir de sus habitaciones ambos corrian al comedor y el ultimo que llegara tendria que alimentar a las plantas o sacar a pasear a los perros, o cualquier otra actividad que se le ocurriera al ganador.

Por lo general Aldous ganaba esas carerras, era un poco mas alto que Draco y sus piernas le daban una ligera ventaja.

Corrieron por el pasillo y bajaron las escaleras de un salto para toparse ante una figura que desentonaba ligeramente con el ambiente habitual de esas carreras.

Sin preveer el golpe los dos jovenes fueron a toparse directamente sobre la figura de Severus Snape quien estaba caminado hacia el comedor. Los tres hicieron un fuerte ruido al topar contra unas vasijas que al caer al suelo se hicieron a icos. La molesta voz de Narcisa se escucho mientras entraba a la estancia.

- **_Si volvieron a romper mi vasija de cristal de adamantita, les juro que les hago pegarla a lengueta..._** - se interrumpio la mujer al ver la mara a de piernas y brazos que eran sus hijos sobre Severus - _**Oh, Severus, lo siento mucho!**_ - se disculpo la mujer mientras que con un movimiento de varita levantaba los restos de su preciosa vasija que, de nuevo por undecima vez en ese mes terminaba por los suelos.

Los muchachos de pusieron de pie inmediatamente, sobandose las partes del cuerpo que hab a resultado mas da adas, mientras Snape se ponia de pie a su tan sereno ritmo y se limpiaba la tunica con un breve hechizo.

- _**Perdon tio**_ - dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo antes de mirarse levemente a los ojos y retomar su carrera hacia el comedor saltando sobre los muebles que se les presentaban a su paso.

- **_No corran!_** - grito Narcisa dejando sobre la mesita de la sala la vasija de adamantita junto con otras que ya habia arreglado tras la caida.

- **_Veo que no aprenden, no se a que otro rubio me recuerdan..._** - comento Snape mientras ayudaba a Narcisa con los ornamentos rotos.

- **_Y jamas aprenderan _**- suspiro la mujer acostumbrada ya al desorden que sus hijos causaban. Siempre habia escuchado que cuidar jovenes era un torbellino, pero ahora lo comprobaba con sus propios ojos.

Amaba con locura a sus peque os pero a veces tenia ganas de lanzarles unos cuantos hechizo para que se comportaran y dejaran de romper cuanto objecto se les ponia enfrente. Tras acomodar el ultimo adorno se encamino al lado del pelinegro hacia el comedor, donde un Aldous enojado miraba a un jovial Draco.

- **_Solo has tenido suerte de que el tio Sev se metiera en medio de la carrera sino yo hubiera ganado._**- dijo Al mientras se hundia mas en su silla, molesto por la derrota.

- _**No hay excusa, sabes que gane limpiamente, asi que ahora deberas limpiar y pulir mi escoba**_ - respondio el rubio regodeandose en su victoria.

- _**Pues sera otro d a que tu hermano cumpla su castigo Draco, porque si no recuerdas hoy tenemos planes**_ - le recordo la voz de Lucius, quien iba entrando por otra puerta, llevaba el profeta en su mano y aun vestia su bata de dormir.

Ambos chicos se sentaron mas derechos y sonrientes, incluso Al habia olvidado ya su enojo y mostraba una sonrisa radiante. Narcisa y Severus se unieron a los demas y pronto todos estuvieron sentados a la mesa.

La mañana anterior los chicos habian recibido su carta de Howgarts y estaban ansiosos de ir al Callejon Diagon a comprar las cosas.

Ya otras veces habian ido, pero el ir para comprar sus cosas para el colegio era todo otro cuento. Al y Draco habian hablado durante horas sobre las cosas que se comprarian en el callejon antes de quedarse dormidos en el sillon.

Sabian que sus padres estarian ocupados comprando los libros y demas cosas, asi que ellos serian un par de chicos de 11 años con una bolsa llena de galeones, sickles y knuts y sin supervision adulta... o eso pensaban.

El hecho de que Severus estuviera ahi no podia significar otra cosa mas que un par de ojos adultos extras para vigilarlos.

La verdad era que ambos chicos adoraban al misterioso hombre que estaba presente en casi todas sus reuniones importantes. Para ellos era como un miembro mas de la familia, al grado de llamarlo tio casi desde que tenian uso de razon.

Snape se habia unido con cierto agrado a las reuniones y demas celebraciones que la familia Malfoy celebraba, el hombre era solitario por naturaleza, enfrascado por lo general en su trabajo y sus recuerdos, pero esa peque as fiestas con los Malfoy le daban un aire fresco a su vida.

El desayuno fue tranquilo, al menos tan tranquilo como puede ser con dos chicos de 11 años llenos de energia y expectacion. Las preguntas saltaban por la mesa, dudas y suposiciones acerca del colegio abundaban en las cabezas de los jovenes, quienes no dudaban en acribillar a los adultos con cuanta pregunta se les ocurria, desde el calamar gigante que residia en el lago del colegio hasta los diferentes maestros y asignaturas,

Tres horas luego del desayuno la familia Malfoy hizo su aparicion por la chimenea del Caldero Chorreante junto con Severus Snape. Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el bar voltearon a verlos. La vision de los cinco era una por demas interesante.

Severus Snape vestia de la forma tipica que lo caracterizaba, completamente negro de los pies a la cabeza, lo que hacia resaltar su palida piel, su andar era seguro y distinguido, pero sin saltar en la altaneria.

Lucius Malfoy era un asunto distinto, su largo cabello estaba suelto, iba vestido tambien de negro, pero con una tunica mucho mas elaborada y elegante, su capa de viaje tenia un broche en forma de una bella serpiente plateada que hacia juego con el baston de serpiente que portaba, al lado del corazon se exhibia el emblema de la familia. Narcisa, por otro lado, llevaba un hermoso vestido verde oscuro, nada revelador pero no por ello simple, al contrario, estaba finamente bordado con tintes plateados, su capa de viaje, negra tambien, lucia un peque o broche en forma de rosa plateada.

La pareja era en si un cuadro digno de pintarse, y su andar altivo y de realeza les infundia un aire impasible. Para completar el cuadro, a los lados de ambos se encontraban un par de chicos vestidos en colores sobrios.

Draco vestia pantalones negros y zapatos de charol, un sueter gris cubria una camisa blanca, su tunica era negra y sencilla, pero sin ningun adorno extravante, salvo el emblema de la familia que reposaba en el lado izquierdo de esta. La tela en si, una mas fina que la de sus padres, lograba compensar la falta de accesorios. El pelo del rubio estaba arreglado con pegatina y lucia pulcro y elegante.

Aldous usaba un pantalon de un gris casi negro, sus zapatos negros combinaban con su camisa negra de cuello de tortuga. Usaba una tunica verde oscura que tambien poseia el emblema de su familia, ademas, una peque a serpiente plateada con ojos color esmeralda servia de broche para la misma. Su largo cabello se encontraba amarrado en una coleta sencilla, dejando un flequillo algo rebelde que negaba ceder ante la pegatina.

Juntos lucian importantes, como estrellas, la mirada segura e incluso algo arrogante les hacia parecer hostiles, incluso los jovenes con sus profundos ojos grises, pero para el ojo entrenado, era facil ver el aura de intenso cari o que esas personas se profesaban entre si.

Tom, el tabernero, de inmediato se les acerco haciendo una leve reverencia al tiempo que ofrecia sus servicios. No era comun ver a todos los Malfoy juntos, por lo general llegaban los chicos acompa ados de alguno de los padres, pero verlos ahi a todos juntos y ademas ver a Snape hacia a Tom darles las mejores atenciones.

Algunos de los presentes miraron la escena completamente sorprendidos, especialmente aquellos de familias muggle que llevaban a sus hijos por primera vez. La familia daba ese aire misterioso que solo siglos de tradici n magica podian brindar y para ellos, que era su primer contacto con gente magica, era algo digno de recordarse.

Otros, sin embargo, miraron a los Malfoy con un deje de resentemiento. Los Malfoy era una de esas tantas familias que se vinculo con el Lord Tenebroso y mucho se hablo de su participaci n en el lado oscuro de la guerra.

Nada se comprobo y como varias familias los Malfoy salieron libres de culpa, negando cualquier acusaci n, imputando sus actos a maldiciones como al imperius. Pero aun en esos d as hab a gente, sobretodo entre las personas mayores, que veian en la familia al Lord y sus ideales de pureza de sangre.

Los Malfoy sin duda era una familia de sangre pura, remontandose a epocas inmemoriales y Lucius estaba consciente de esto. El crecio bajo la sombra de un padre obsesionado con la limpieza de la sangre y fue criado bajo esos principios, principios que aun ahora el mismo si bien no veneraba si creia.

Lucius no odiaba a los hijos de muggles al punto del repudio, pero no se relacionaba con ellos a menos que fuera necesario. Pensaba que era mejor seguir la tradicion y llevar una vida de pureza de sangre, pero no por ello cortaba contacto con magos de familiares muggle. El mismo sabia que Snape era un sangre mestiza y aun asi era uno de sus mejores amigos, ademas, cabia la probabilidad de que Aldous tambien fuera hijo de muggles, pero aun asi Lucius lo amaba tanto como a Draco.

Era dificil explicar la postura de Lucius ante el asunto de la sangre pura, porque si bien apreciaba la pureza como un gran atributo, tambien reconocia la existencia de poderosos hijos de muggles. Incluso para el mismo era un enigma describirse y preferia dejar que la gente malentendiera, era mas sencillo asi evitar a la gente molesta y al mismo tiempo esto hacia que no tuviera que explicar su confuso punto de vista.

Tras escuchar al tabernero, Lucius rechazo cualquier ofrecimiento con una voz tersa y fria, sabia que la gente los miraba y aunque el por lo general no le daba importancia a dichas cosas, sabia que tantos ojos sobre ellos empezaban a incomodar a su familia, por lo que tras despedirse cortesmente de Tom guio a su familia rumbo a la puerta trasera, donde procedio a abrir el camino al callejon.

La primera vision que ofrecio el lugar era una de bullicio total, sus calles adoquinadas se extendian hasta perderse de vista y las peque as multitudes de magos que se arremolinaban fuera de las tiendas hacian que el lugar luciera infinitamente mas peque o de lo que en realidad era.

De inmediato ambos chicos dieron unos pasos hacia la calle pero pronto se detuvieron. Ambos miraron a sus padres a modo de disculpa y se acomodaron bien las tunicas. La verdad es que estaban completamente emocionados, habia muchas cosas nuevas en el callejon desde la ultima vez que lo visitaron y ambos estaban ansiosos por explorar, pero no podian agarrar y correr a lo tonto, despues de todo eran Malfoys, y un Malfoy siempre se muestra tranquilo y elegante.

Los adultos se sintieron satisfechos ante la sonrisa culpable de los chicos y Lucius por fin hablo.

-_** Bien, creo que lo mejor sera empezar por la tienda de Madame Malkin...**_ - comenzo el adulto y vio la clara decepcion en los platinados ojos de sus hijos, por lo que continuo - _**... Draco, Aldous, ustedes vayan a comprar sus tunicas, cuando acaben, tienen libre hasta las 3:00, hora en que nos reuniremos frente a Florean Fortescue, luego partiremos rumbo a Ollivanders para comprar sus varitas... Estan de acuerdo?**_

Un brillo intenso en los ojos de los chicos le dijo mas que mil palabras y Lucius supo que si hubieran estado en casa probablemente ambos se hubieran lanzado sobre el para darle un fuerte abrazo.

-_** Su madre ira a comprar los libros mientras Snape y yo iremos por las cosas para las pociones. No vayan a llegar tarde o no volvere a dejarlos vagar solos por el callejon, De acuerdo?**_

Ambos chicos dieron un leve asentimiento y sin mas se giraron y comenzaron a andar rumbo a la tienda de tunicas, y justo cuando supieron que sus padres ya no los veian comenzaron a correr con alegria.

Los aparadores estaban repletos de novedades, cada una mas extraordinaria que la anterior y los muchachos deseaban mas que nada pegar su nariz en el aparador de Art culos de Calidad para el juego de Quidditch, pero sabian que debian ir a comprar las tunicas primero, asi tendrian al menos 2 horas libres para comprar cuanto les alcanzara con su nada despreciable mesada.

Ya caminando con mas tranquilidad ambos chicos llegaron a la tienda de tunicas y entraron sin dudar. ya antes habian venido aqui aunque solo una vez, por lo general su madre gustaba de comprar su ropa directamente con un sastre magico, por lo que las visitas a las tiendas de ropa eran pocas y muy rapidas.

En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta una campanilla indico a la due a de su presencia, por lo que salio de detras de una mampara y los saludo con una gran sonrisa.

- **_Buenos dias chicos, Van a Hogwarts, cierto? _**-pregunto con la misma sonrisa y ambos asintieron cortesmente, con ese aire tan Malfoy que los identificaba. Ambos sabian que ante los demas era mejor dar esa impresion, desde que ambos tenian una edad muy corta sus padres les inculcaron una actitud independiente y altiva, de no dejarse pisar por nadie, de hacer oidos sordos a las habladurias de la gente. Ya ambos habian escuchado lo que se decia de su familia y aunque sabian que no era cierto, preferian, al igual que sus padres, que la gente malinterpretara. Nada ganarian con pelearse por algo asi, ya que solo les haria quedar peor. Como su padre decia, era mejor dejar que las palabras necias se les resbalaran.

- _**Bien chicos, en este momento hay otro chico que tambien va a Hogwarts, asi que solo puedo atender a uno de ustedes, Quien sera el primero?**_

Ambos se miraron solo un segundo y Aldous tomo la palabra - _**Sere yo, Madame.**_

Draco asintio, y tras decirle a su hermano que saldria un segundo a ver los aparadores, ambos se separaron. Madame Malkin tomo la tunica del pelinegro y la colgo de un perchero, luego lo condujo detras de la mampara, donde otro joven estaba sobre un taburete y una cinta se movia sola tomando medidas a la vieja tunica que vestia.

Madame acomodo a Al sobre el taburete de al lado y tras sacar otra cinta la dejo midiendo mientras ella arreglaba algunas cosas en una mesa de costura.

- _**Hey, vas a Howgarts?**_ - pregunto el chico y Al se giro a verlo, su cabello era pelirrojo y su cara estaba llena de pecas, pero sus ojos azules tenian un brillo intenso de alegria, era facil ver que provenia de una familia de magos. Al no supo que pensar de el, no hacia mucho que habia empezado su vida en Inglaterra y sabia poco de las familias magicas, al contrario de su hermano, quien gustaba mas de estudiar esas cosas, el preferia pasar su tiempo jugando con su escoba o mirando a los elfos domesticos hacer sus tareas.

Esa era una de las cosas que mas diferenciaba a los hermanos Malfoy, Aldous era mas alto, gustaba de los deportes y de las simples tareas hogare as, en cambio Draco preferia leer los diarios magicos y enterarse de la historia de la magia.

Aldous asintio y miro una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro del otro muchacho y no pudo evitar corresponderla levemente.

- _**Yo tambien**_ - comento - _**Y ya sabes a que casa vas a ir? Bueno, la verdad es que nadie sabe hasta llegado el momento de la seleccion, pero seguramente terminare en Gryffindor porque toda mi familia ha ido ahi desde hace generaciones, la verdad es que no me importa en que casa quede mientras no sea en Slytherin, dicen que esa casa esta llena de gente malevola y de partirarios de el que no debe ser nombrado, yo no se que pensar, no conozco a nadie que sea de ahi, pero si eso dicen seguramente es porque todo es cierto, claro, los rumores no se hacen en vano, tampoco me gustaria ser de Hufflepuff, porque he oido que muchos magos de ahi son muy torpes y temerosos Y a ti te gusta el quidditch, a mi me fascina, yo soy fan de los Chudley Cannons, en el ultimo torneo no les fue muy bien, pero estoy seguro que pronto mejoraran, tienen un nuevo guardian que dicen parece un ogro de lo enorme que esta... ah, perdon, me la he pasado hablando como tonto, pero es que salvo mis hermanos eres el primer chico que conozco que ira a Hogwarts**_

Al no respondio, en parte porque el largo y apresurado discurso del joven pelirrojo habia sido algo confuso, en otra por lo que habia dicho de la casa a la que habia pertenecido su familia por muchos siglos. Le molestaba de sobremanera que la gente criticara a los Slytherin sin antes conocer gente de ahi, solo basados en rumores y suposiciones, pero Al habia aprendido que asi funcionaba el mundo y que siempre habria gente que se dejaba llevar por rumores.

Al estuvo a punto de contestar cuando Madame Malkin regreso, dio unos ultimos toques a la vieja capa y dejo ir al muchacho, Aldous agradecio que las instrucciones para el cuidado de su ropa dadas por la bruja hicieran olvidar al chico su platica anterior.

Sin mas que un "_Nos vemos en el colegio_" el pelirrojo abandono la tienda a todo correr. Al se dejo hacer por la cinta, observando como esta media mas zonas y la bruja anotaba todo con una vuelapluma. Unos segundos despues entro su hermano, quien tenia una cara de enojo.

- **_Puedes creer que un estupido pelirrojo acaba de tirarme al suelo cuando salia de aqui?!_** -dijo molesto aun sacudiendose el polvo de su pantalon, Al sonrio y solo dejo que su hermano siguiera con su perorata, el sabia que si decia algo seguramente solo lo haria enojar mas.

El resto de la compra fue rapida y sin mas contrariedades, cerca de 15 minutos mas tarde ambos chicos salieron de la tienda con sus nuevas tunicas y mucho tiempo libre.

Lo primero que hicieron fue ir a ver las escobas mas nuevas, la Nimbus 2000 era la que estaba en el aparador, brillaba con una belleza sin par y aunque ambos chicos sabian que podrian comprar una si juntaban su dinero, sabian tambien que en casa tenian un par de escobas muy buenas y que a los de primer a o no se les permitiria llevar escobas al colegio, asi que siguieron su camino, pasaron por varias tiendas sin convencerse a entrar, sobretodo por la cantidad de gente que abundaba, asi que tras algunas vueltas decidieron entrar al Emporio de las Lechuzas, ambos deseaban una mascota y sabian que una lechuza seria de mucha utilidad para el colegio, asi que sin dudarlo ambos escogieron una. Aldous escogio una bella lechuza blanca, mientras la de Draco era oscura.

Ambos pensarian el nombre luego, por el resto del viaje se dedicaron a comprar golosinas y baratijas interesantes antes de decidirse ir a Florean and Fortescue a comer un par de helados.

El tiempo paso rapidamente y para cuando menos lo esperaban el reloj de la neveria marco las 3:00 pm. Ambos chicos miraron desde la terraza como sus padres se acercaban a paso sereno por las calles llenas de gente y sonrieron.

Aun faltaba una cosa muy importante que comprar, quizas la mas importante de todas y los chicos no podian aguantar mas. En cuanto se reunieron, la familia entera salio rumbo a Ollivanders. La antigua tienda de varitas lucia lugubre en comparacion de las demas tiendas llenas de colorido, pero todos sabian que esa era quizas la mejor tienda de varitas en toda Europa.

La campanilla de la puerta anuncio la llegada de la familia, la tienda estaba repleta de cajas hasta el techo y en todas las paredes, incluso habia muchas en estantes y demas sitios del lugar. Los se ores Malfoy y Severus tomaron asiento, pero los chicos no se alejaron de la recepcion, y miraban a su alrdedor con impaciencia.

Pronto unos pasos ligeros se oyeron desde uno de los rincones, por donde el afable rostro de Ollivander se asomo, su sonrisa aunque serena, mostraba un aire de misterio.

- **_Vaya vaya, Que es lo que veo por aqui? Si son los dos jovenes Malfoy... Draco y Aldous... Ya tan pronto al colegio? Me parece que fue ayer que sus padres vinieron por sus varas.._** - comenzo el hombre a recordar. Mientras los adultos observaban como sus hijos escuchaban las palabras del hombre, ellos mismos habian escuchado algo similar hacia ya muchos años.

Pronto los chicos tuvieron la oportunidad de probar varitas, Draco fue el primero y en un par de intentos se volvio el orgulloso dueño de una varita de madera de espino con nucleo de cabello de unicornio, 25 centimetros. Fue entonces el turno de Aldous.

El señor Ollivanders comenzo con varias varitas, desde tejo hasta roble, con fibras de corazon de dragon y cabello de unicornio, pero ninguna parecia encajar. El joven mago comenzaba a desalentarse, su hermano habia tardado pocos minutos y el ya llevaba mas de 5 y nada parecia funcionar.

Al miro de reojo a sus padres, sus sonrisas le servian de aliento, el sabia que la varita era quien elegia al mago y que sin duda tenia que haber una que fuera para el, pero el misterio lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro.

Ollivanders dejo una caja y se fue rumbo a un grupo de estanterias para coger mas, fue cuando de pronto el viejo se detuvo frente a una estanteria y la miro con intensidad, habia probado muchas y aun tenia cientos que podia probar, pero algo en su corazon le hizo detenerse ahi.

Con algo de vacilacion tomo la caja y la miro, estaba algo vieja y sucia porque hacia mucho que la habia fabricado, ademas hacia muchos a os que no la ofrecia a un cliente, pero ahi estaba frente a el, como si lo llamara.

Sin mas demora se acerco al joven Malfoy y abriendo la cajita ofrecio la vara al chico. A diferencia de la desvencijada caja, la vara lucia brillante y muy bella. Al la miro un poco, habia visto al hombre vacilar al tomarla y sentia que esa vara era especial, unica.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la fina madera sintio un calor subir por ellos, como si una corriente electrica recorriera su cuerpo y lo llenara de poder. Con un solo movimiento de su mano agito la varita y unas finas chispas surgieron de la punta. Todos en la habitacion sonrieron mientras Ollivanders iba por una caja mas nueva. El hombre miro al joven de pies a cabeza mientras este comparaba su varita con la de su hermano, sin duda el chico tenia un "_algo_" singular

Miro la escena de la feliz familia y no supo si debia decirles o no, despues de todo esa varita no era comun ni corriente. Durante algunos años esa fue una varita sencilla, aunque nunca le encontro dueño sabia que eso llevaba tiempo, pero luego del inicio de la guerra la vio con nuevos ojos.

- **_Es una bella vara de madera de acebo, 28 centimetros, flexible, con una sola pluma de fenix_** - la describio el hombre mientras la guardaba en un nuevo estuche y la envolvia junto con la del rubio para su viaje a casa.

Los chicos miraban el envoltorio con felicidad mientars Lucius se acerco a pagar la compra. Ollivander sentia que debia decirle a la familia que esa vara esa especial, pero las palabras de negaban a abandonar sus labios.

La vara en si no era extraña, pero si lo era su vara hermana. Esa varita que ahora pertenecia a Aldous Malfoy habia sido creada de una pluma de cola de fenix, y ese fenix habia producido solo una pluma mas, solo dos en total y con ambas Ollivanders creo varas hermosas y magnificas. El problema residia en que el dueño de la otra vara era ni mas ni menos aquel que no debe ser nombrado.

Ollivanders vio partir a la familia y con ello su oportunidad de hablar quedo sellada, una parte de si le decia que no tenia caso alarmarles, porque era posible que quisieran un cambio de varita u otra cosa, pero al mismo tiempo sabia que auque la varita elige al mago, el mago es quien controla a la vara.

Viendo alejarse las siluetas de los Malfoy, Ollivander no pudo dejar de mirar al chico Aldous y pensar que el muchacho parecia especial y que seguramente le esperaban cosas asombrosas en su vida....

Ya lejos del barullo de callejon, la familia se encamino via polvos flu a su hogar, aun faltaban dias para su viaje al colegio y habia algunas cosas que arreglar antes de la partida, pero la excitacion por el inicio de clases se apodero de los chicos todo el tiempo que quedaba antes del 1 de septiembre.

**----------**

**----------**

Bueno, un capitulo mas ha finalizado n.n... la verdad es que tarde mucho mas de lo que esperaba, pero bueno, es que el trabajo quita algo de tiempo, en fin, espero que les guste y agradezco todos los bellos reviews que me han dejado, me dan animos de seguir adelante.

Ahora, respondiendo a las preguntas sobre si hare esto un yaoi o no, la verdad es que no, la historia no la hice para yaoi, ni siquiera se si metere algun romance, bueno, seguro si, pero no se si le dare importancia o no porque mi historia habla mas de la familia Malfoy, lo que si es que me dejaron pensando mucho sobre el yaoi y aunque no estoy segura aun, quizas lo que haga es hacer una historia alterna y subirla aparte con otro nombre y esta seguirla normal y la otra irme por un camino yaoi, el problema es que implica mas trabajo y mas tiempo en las updateadas, las cuales me apena decir no son tan seguidas como quisiera.

Si me decido hacer la historia doble (es decir, seguir con esta y aparte crear una historia yaoi basada en esta) se vera si logro adaptar la historia a ese ambito de escritura, pero como dije antes, no la planee yaoi y aunque me encanta ese genero, si el tiempo y la trama lo complican, quizas no haga eso de hacer dos historias y me quede en este camino.

Eso lo decidira el tiempo, pero ahora los dejo, espero les haya gustado y esperen el proximo, que sera ya de su entrada al colegio... suerte!


	7. Capitulo VI: Hogwarts

_Disclaimer: Antes de que se me olvide, ni Harry Potter ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de sus respectivos due os y son usados sin fines de lucro, bien, pa que no digan que no lo dije =P_

**Los Malfoy y un bebe  
_Por.- Gochi Glay Lover_  
Capitulo VI.- _Hogwarts_**

Miro a su alrededor, todo cuanto iba a necesitar yacia bien guardado en su baul de viaje y su habitaci n, aunque lucia casi igual que siempre, ahora parecia vacia, como si algo mas que sus libros y sus t nicas hubieran sido empacados en el baul.

Con una sonrisa cerr la ventana que daba al hermoso jard n trasero y con un ultimo vistazo salio de su habitaci n, pasarian un par de meses antes que volviera a dormir en esa cama, de sentir los pasos de Wakky despertarlo cada ma ana, de las carreras matutinas contra su hermano, de esas peque as cosas que damos por sentadas hasta que tenemos que dejarlas por un largo tiempo.

Bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y pronto se vio en la sala de estar donde su hermano lo esperaba, ambos vestian de manera similar, pantalones de vestir negro, zapato de charol y camisas de cuello de tortuga color oscuro. para complementar ambos vestian un saco sencillo pero elegante con el emblema familiar sobre el lado izquierdo del pecho, justo sobre el corazon.

- _**Listo?**_ - pregunto Draco mientras acomodaba su cabello por enesima vez frente al espejo de la sala. Al asintio y juntos salieron al porche, donde sus padres los esperaban ya con su equipaje, juntos se aparecerian en una callecilla cercana a la estacion Kings Cross, donde los esperaba el famoso expreso de Howgarts.

Ambos estaban emocionados, ya sabian algunas cosas del colegio pero aun y cuando desde peque os les habian contado de Hogwarts y en ultimas fechas ambos habian acribillado a sus padres y a Severus de preguntas de cuanta cosa se les ocurria, aun y asi los dos jovenes Malfoy estaban ansiosos.

Unos segundos mas tarde la familia se encontraba en un peque o callejon cercano a la estaci n, y los cuatro caminaron con elegancia y tranquilidad, aun faltaba suficiente tiempo para abordar el tren, asi que no se apresuraron.

Al entrar en la estacion la enorme cantidad de muggles y el atareado ambiente llamo la atencion de los chicos, ya antes habian convivido con algun muggle en su antiguo hogar en Italia, pero ver tantos y tan apresurados era sin duda algo digno de ver.

Sus padres iban delante, Lucius empujando el carrito con sus baules, Narcisa a su lado y ellos unos pasos detras, observando todo a su alrededor.

Al llegar al pilar que separaba el anden 9 del 10 Narcisa se paro dandole la espalda a este y tras verificar brevemente dio el visto bueno para que su esposo empujando el carrito entrara, luego sin mas se coloco detras de sus hijos y tomandolos del hombro cruzaron juntos la barerra.

Del otro lado el anden 9 y 3/4 los recibio con la vision de una hermosa locomotora roja que arrojaba un humo blanquecino por la chimenea. Siguiendo a Lucius el resto de los Malfoy se encamino buscando un compartimento, la gran mayoria estaban vacios ya que muy poca gente habia llegado a esa hora.

Al fin, cerca de la mitad Lucius considero que ese compartimento era adecuado y con un simple encantamiento metio el equipaje de sus hijos. Luego la familia paso unos minutos despidiendose e intercambiando consejos y comentarios.

Narcisa beso a sus hijos un par de veces y les sonrio, mientras Lucius les sonreia mientras les daba algunos consejos sobre cualquier cosa que recordaba util de sus años de colegio.

Tras un breve rato el anden comenzo a llenarse de mas y mas magos, asi que Lucius y Narcia decidieron que era hora de irse, aun y cuando no tenian nada que ocultar todavia les sentaba algo incomodo ver muchas de esas caras, algunos compañeros de colegio, otros mas victimas del Lord que traian a Lucius malos recuerdos de una epoca que preferia olvidar.

Narcisa beso por ultima vez a sus peque os y les deseo suerte. Lucius en cambio se inclino levemente y tras abrazar a Draco fue el turno de Aldous, luego, enfrentando a ambos coloco sus manos sobre sus cabezas y les dijo en tono confidencial - **_Sin importar lo que hagan, haganme orgulloso... y por nada del mundo olviden lo que les dije, es importante que lo recuerden._**

Luego en un tono mas normal continuo - **_Tampoco olviden que los amamos a ambos por igual, mucho, usteden son nuestra razon para seguir adelante, diviertanse y que pasen un excelente a o escolar, los veremos en navidad._**

Al y Draco asintieron mientras Lucius en un movimiento fugaz pasaba el indice por la frente de Draco y luego por la de Aldous, era algo que hacia desde que tenian memoria y sin saber porque les brindaba una tranquilidad, es especial a Aldous.

Los chicos subieron al tren y se acomodaron en su vagon despidiendose de sus padres desde la ventanilla. Luego los dos decidieron cambiarse a sus tunicas del colegio antes que mas gente estuviera molestando.

Draco miro el vagon y noto que era mas compacto y supo entonces porque su padre lo eligio, estaba cercano a la salita de la se ora de los dulces, por lo que estaba creado para albergar solo dos personas.

Al sonrio pensando como su hermano, sabia que nadie los molestaria sentandose con ellos, ninguno conocia a otros magos ingleses salvo los hijos de amigos de la familia, como un par de monigotes algo torpes de apellidos Crabbe y Goyle, asi que agradecio el buen tino de su padre, ya harian mas amigos en el colegio, por ahora se conformaban con viajar juntos y disfrutar del paseo.

Paso un rato antes que la locomotora iniciara su marcha y otro mas antes que Draco se decidiera a dar una vuelta por el tren, Al estaba cansado, habia pasado la noche casi en vela por la emocion de ir a Hogwarts, asi que mientras Draco salia Aldous se recargo en una de las paredes del tren y cayo en un profundo sueño que no se vio interrumpido aun y cuando un chico rechocho abrio su puerta para preguntar por su sapo perdido.

Draco vago un poco antes de toparse con Goyle y Crabbe, quienes iban en otro vagon con un tal Zabini y otra gente que no conocia del todo. Los habia visto antes cuando alguna vez fueron de visita a su casa o viceversa, pero solo con esos dos habia logrado alguna clase de amistad, si bien no muy buena, al menos se reia de sus ocurrencias y ellos de las suyas.

Los tres salieron a investigar mas vagones cuando encontraron uno cuya puerta estaba abierta, en el vieron a un chico moviendo la varita sobre una vieja rata y recitando algo que mas parecia una cancion barata mas que un hechizo para transformarla de color.

Una chica con cabello espeso y cara de mandona reia al ver que nada pasaba y se jactaba de haberse leido ya los libros y que en ninguno aparecia tal hechizo.

Draco saco su varita y sin mucha parsimona dijo "_Diffingere flava_" y la horrible rata del chico cambio a un hermoso color amarillo. Todos en el vagon voltearon a verle mientras los dos chicos a su lado reian con torpeza.

- _**Creo que asi se hace, pelirrojo**_ - le dijo Draco con un poco de soberbia mientras guardaba su varita, el chico se guardo la rata en un bolsillo y le brindo una mirada de odio antes de preguntar "_Y a ti quien rayos te pido ayuda?!_"

La chica tambien lo veia con ojos de desprecio, al parecer ella estaba ansiando hacer el hechizo en cuanto acabara su parloteo y el chico a su lado miraba a unos y a otros con miedo pintado en sus facciones.

Draco rio un poco y tras un "**_No hace falta que me agradezcas_**" salio seguido de los otros dos chicos.

Draco no solia ser tan jactancioso, pero le agradaba la competencia y llamar la atencion, y esta situacion sumaba ambas cosas.

Por un rato mas vago con los otros dos viendo a la gente hacer todo y nada interesante a la vez y cuando sintio que el hambre comenzaba a apoderarse de el dejo a los chicos en su vagon y se dirigio al suyo, donde su hermano acaba de despertar, podia decirlo por el pelo alborotado y la cara de dormido que aun portaba.

Con una sonrisa Aldous saludo a su hermano y tras preguntarle de sus aventuras, ambos recibieron con agrado a la mujer del carrito, que traia dulces y otras viandas que ambos engulleron con agrado.

Aun faltaba tiempo de viaje, pero aunque Aldous no habia visitado el tren como su hermano no le importaba, el habia encontrado mas interesante mirar por la ventana y tratar de adivinar por donde irian viajando o pensar en sus futuras aventuras en el colegio.

Draco por su parte habia tomado una revista de las que vendia la mujer del carrito y habia pasado gran rato del viaje leyendo, de vez en cuando alguno de los dos separaba su vista de sus respectivas actividades y comentaban algo gracioso o interesante que hacia reir al otro.

Llegado el anochecer el tren comenzo a disminuir la velocidad, se al inequivoca que estaban por arribar a la estacion, asi que ambos se pusieron de pie y tras arreglar un poco su aspecto salieron junto con los demas alumnos rumbo a la salida, donde un hombre enorme y barbudo llamaba a los alumnos de primero.

Un grupo de al menos 20 alumnos se separo de los demas y junto con el corpulento hombre se dirigieron a unas barcas que, por lo que ambos habian escuchado, daban justo debajo del castillo.

Cuando llegaron al peque o embarcadero, el hombre que se identifico como Hagrid, el guardian de las llaves y terrenos del colegio, les dijo que esperaran la llegada de la subdirectora, quien tradicionalmente los llevaba a la ceremonia de seleccion.

Mientras esperaban Draco aprovecho para platicar un poco con Goyle y Crabbe, quienes al parecer habia visto algo graciosisimo durante el viaje. Al tiempo, Aldous pasaba su mirada por el grupo de otros chicos y chicas algo amontonados en el estrecho espacio entre el agua y las escaleras que subian hacia lo que seguramente era el vestibulo del colegio.

Fue cuando una voz algo familiar llamo su atencion y un chico pelirrojo, el mismo que habia visto en la tienda de Madame Malkin, se aproximo hasta el con una sonrisa y una rata gris con franjas de cabello amarillo asomandose por el bolsillo

- **_Vaya, eres tu! Sabia que te encontraria, es genial ver una cara conocida entre tantas personas, como has estado? _**- pregunto algo de prisa y Al le regreso la sonrisa, nos sabia si de buen agrado o solo por inercia, la verdad es que el tampoco conocia a muchos de aquellos magos y brujas, y en cierta forma se alegraba de ver una cara conocida, aun y cuando esa cara era de la misma persona que lo habia hecho enojar tanto en el Callejon Diagon por mal hablar de los Slytherin.

- **_Hola, yo me encuentro bien, que tal tu?_** - saludo con la cortesia propia de un Malfoy, con un todo cordial, pero con algo de hielo en cada palabra, arrastrandolas levemente tal y como toda su familia.

El chico pecoso parecio no notar el tono altivo o el arrastrar de palabras, porque respondio con alegria, luego continuo.

- **_Espero ya la seleccion, aunque me da algo de miedo, mis hermanos estan aqui y los gemelos me han dicho que la seleccion es algo doloroso y que da miedo, tal parece que te meten algo en la cabeza y..._**

Aldous trato de contener la risa al escuchar tantas boberias mientras el chico seguia hablando mas y mas, el sabia en que consistia la selecci n, pero no tenia caso explicarselo, ademas no deseaba arruinarles la diversion a esos gemelos.

- **_Y que tal? Ya has pensado en que casa quieres estar? Yo de verdad espero que me toque en Gryffindor, la verdad es que seria una pena no estar ahi, claro, que no importaria mucho ya que toda mi familia ha estado ahi, no seria nada fuera del otro mundo, lo que si es que me moriria de pena si tocara en Slytherin, creo que me iria del colegio antes de siquiera haber finalizado el banquete..._**

De nuevo Aldous sintio la necesidad de callar al chico por hablar mal de la casa donde su familia habia estado desde generaciones, pero antes que pudiera siquiera hablar, una voz que tambien arrastraba las palabras intervino.

- **_Pues yo creo que es preferible ser un Slytherin antes de ser un pobreton como tu._**

El chico de los cabellos rojos miro al rubio que los habia interrumpido y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia.

- **_Tu! A ti quien rayos te pregunto rubio de quinta_** - salto.

- **_Nadie, pobreton, ni me digas, puedo ver por tus ropas y tu cabello que eres un Weasley, no me extra a que tengas esas ideas tan estupidas en la cabeza_** - contesto Draco y vio con agrado que los ojos de Aldous se iluminaron, al parecer su hermano estaba ansiando poner a ese chico en su lugar, pero a diferencia de Draco, Aldous era mas calmado y menos propenso a las peleas, aunque ambos disfrutaban las competencias Al era mas mesurado, al menos en comparacion a su hermano.

-**_ Y a ti ni siquiera te pregunto, ese cabello oxigenado y la piel tan palida, ademas de esa actitud de grandeza exagerada, no hay duda que eres un estupido Malfoy, una de las familias mas oscuras y malvadas del mundo magico._**

Draco y Aldous sintieron su sangre hervir, pero se contuvieron, ya el grupo de alumnos nuevos los veia espectantes, y sin duda empezar una pelea ahi, en su primer dia, no era algo propio de un Malfoy.

- **_Te prohibo que vuelvas a referirte asi a mi familia, Weasel, si sabes lo que te conviene_** - hablo Draco con calma, pero era evidente que estaba muy molesto.

- **_A mi no me prohibes nada ricachon_** - salto el Weasley y sin previo aviso solto un puñetazo a la cara del rubio, quien ni siquiera se movio, en cambio, el golpe no llego porque Aldous habia interceptado el brazo del chico y lo miraba con la misma expresion de ira contenida.

- _**Sueltame, deja que le de su merecido a ese rubio por hablar asi de mi familia**_ - le dijo el chico, pero Al solo apreto un poco mas el agarre antes de contestar.

- _**En ese caso tambien deberian darte tu merecido por hablar mal de MI familia, ademas de tratar de golpear a mi hermano, niño bobo **_- respondio Al y el pelirrojo retiro la mano como si le hubiesen quemado las palabras del pelinegro.

Aldous se paro junto a su hermano, quien se veia satisfecho y ambos miraron al pelirrojo, quien no sabia que decir, sin duda no esperaba eso, pero antes siquiera que pudiera reclamar una voz llamo la atencion de todos y la silueta imponente de Minerva McGonagall aparecio y llamo a todos para formar una fila y seguirla por el pasillo y rumbo al gran comedor.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron los chicos contemplaron la belleza del lugar, el cielo encantado que lucia como si no tuviera techo, los estandartes de cada casa, las velas flotando y los fantasmas que zigzageaban por el lugar eran visiones hermosas y misticas, muchos, hijos de muggles en especial, estaban tan sorpendidos que caminaban casi a trompicones.

Cuando todos estuvieron al frente formaron una fila y vieron un sencillo taburete con un sombrero raido y viejo. Tanto Al como Draco miraron el sombrero, ya sabian lo que pasaria y estaban completamente ansiosos.

Tras la explicacion pertinente de la subdirectora, los alumnos fueron llamados uno tras otro, Abbott, Hannah quedo en Hufflepuff, al igual que Bones, Susan y asi sucesivamente.

Aldous veia el lugar con ojos maravillados, pero tambien observaba a las personas a su alrededor.

En la mesa que tenian justo enfrente estaba el cuerpo docente y Aldous de inmediato localizo a Severus quien como todos miraba la seleccion, Al conocia esa expresion de aburrimiento, y sabia que el hombre en realidad no estaba tan aburrido como daba a entender su actitud.

Los demas maestros eran una combinacion por demas interesante, desde la estrafalaria maestra de los collares, los anteojos enormes y cabello alborotado, hasta aquel que se veia insignificante con el enorme turbante y su actitud temerosa. Sin embargo, quien mas impresion le causaba era aquel que ocupaba la silla principal, su barba larga y blanca como la nieve asi como su cabello, sus ojos de un azul intenso y penetrante escondidos levemente detras de unas gafas de media luna que se sostenian precariamente en una nariz aguile a y algo chueca.

El pelinegro sabia quien era ese hombre, era casi imposible no reconocer a Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio y uno de los magos mas reconocidos del mundo.

Albus, por su parte veia al grupo de alumnos nuevos con una mezcla entre orgullo y decepcion. El habia esperado verlo entrar por esas enormes puertas, el pensaba, casi aseguraba que Harry Potter apareceria ante ellos cuando las puertas se abrieran... aun recordaba como unos minutos atras su viejo corazon habia dado un par de vuelcos al ver entrar a los magos de esa generacion

El hombre habia terminado de dar unas palabras de bienvenida pero su mente estaba en otro sitio, el sabia que ese era el año, el año en que Harry Potter cumpliria los 11 años y que si habia un año en que el chico apareceria frente a ellos era ese, asi que tras terminar su discurso espero con ansia a la subdirectora quien traeria a los chicos de primer ingreso.

Cuando las puertas del comedor se abrieron Albus busco de inmediato signos de una cabellera negra, y vio que al menos un tercio de los alumnos nuevos eran pelinegros, el director los miro como uno a uno se acercaban y de inmediato descarto a la mayoria, sin embargo de pronto aparecio un chico cuya cabellera era oscura y algo alborotada. El director se acerco levemente a la mesa para tener una mejor vision, pero rapidamente se decepciono, ese no podia ser Harry porque sus facciones eran muy diferentes a las de Lily o James. Ademas, sus ojos no eran verdes ni tenia esa cicatriz, datos que solamente Albus y unas cuantas personas muy allegadas a la orden conocian.

El director paseo de nuevo la vista y fue cuando volvio a sentir esa emocion, detecto una cabellera tan negra como el azabache y sintio un jubilo enorme solo para volver a decepcionarse cuando el rostro del chico quedo a la vista. Sus grises ojos y su rostro anguloso eran signos inequivocos de un Malfoy, ese debia ser Aldous, el ni o que Lucius adopto al morir su hermana.

Un par de pelinegros mas llamaron su atencion solo para decepcionarlo, no estaba, Harry Potter no estaba y Albus se sentia mal, el confiaba que llegado el momento Potter apareciera, quizas como hijo de muggles, bajo el nombre de Dean, Justion, Jack o algun otro, pero no era el caso.

Con algo de pesar vio el resto de la seleccion, sus ojos posandose en cada nuevo alumno con avidez, analizandolos, intentando aprenderse sus rostros y sus nombres.

Del otro lado, Al vio como elegian a los demas y como tras breves instantes llego su turno.

- _**Malfoy, Aldous**_ - llamo la profesora y el chico se adelanto y se sento en el banquillo. La sonrisa conciliadora y sincera de su hermano fue lo ultimo que vio antes de que el enorme sombrero cubriera sus ojos-

- _Vaya vaya... que tenemos aqui... pero si eres tu... Oh! Que interesante, muy interesante_ - hablo la voz del sombrero, Al sabia que solo el la escuchaba y estaba maravillado.

- _Que interesante personita esta bajo de mi, sin duda una muy interesante, es como si no supieras... pero bueno, eso no es relevante, no al menos para mi trabajo... eso si, sino tuviera ese hechizo de confidencilidad en mi, seguro que las cosas serian diferentes para el viejo..._

Al escuchaba todo, pero no entendia bien las palabras del sombrero, lo que ocupaba su mente era saber en que casa terminaria, Slytherin... o quizas alguna otra.

- _Preferirias Slytherin, verdad jovencito, todos los Malfoy han sido de esa casa desde generaciones... y sin duda serias un asombroso miembro de las serpientes... sin embargo hay otra casa donde tambien estarias excelente, si, tambien serias un miembro de esa casa... el problema es ver donde pertenece tu alma.... si, ese es el dilema..._

Al cerro los ojos y penso que de verdad queria ser Slytherin como su hermano, su padre y su madre, pero que estaba dispuesto a estar en la casa que el sombrero eligiera, mas por resignacion que por conviccion penso que incluso Gryffindor no sonaba tan mal si la comparaba con Hufflepuff.

- _Ya veo.. si ese es el caso, no me queda mas que nombrarte..._

"_**GRYFFINDOR!**_"

Al suspiro profundmente antes de quitarse el sombrero, y de inmediato sus ojos se fijaron en los de su hermano, quien le sonreia algo decepcionado, pero sin duda le apoyaba.

El chico camino hacia la mesa de su nueva casa ignorando las miradas de sus conocidos en Slytherin. Mientras avanzaba vio a un grupo de alumnos que le miraban y aplaudian y Al se pregunto si estos aplausos serian sinceros, sabia que muchas personas tenian prejucios contra su familia y no podia mas que desconfiar. Ademas se sentia algo decepcionado, realmente deseaba ser una serpiente, pero en su mente habia recordado todo el tiempo las palabras que su padre les dijera...

Al aun era muy pequeño cuando supo la verdad, y para ser francos no le afecto demasiado enterarse que en realidad no era hijo de sus padres, sino que habia sido adoptado.

El era el hijo de la hermana de su su padre Lucius, quien habia huido para casarse con un muggle. Lo que convertia a Aldous en un sangre mestiza. Ni Al ni Draco le dieron importancia a la revelacion, para ellos todo seguia igual, ambos seguian siendo hermanos, ambos se querian, ambos habian crecido bajo el mismo techo, con las mismas reglas, viendose como iguales, asi que ninguno de los dos sintio alguna clase de rechazo por la noticia.

Sin embargo, cuando se acercaba el incio de clases, Lucius y Narcisa decidieron recordarles a sus hijos que habia la posibilidad, debido a su sangre mestiza, que Al no fuera un Slytherin.

Cierto era que lo que determinaba su seleccion era su caracter mas que su condicion, pero desde que Al supo esto, la idea de no ser Slytherin le rondaba de vez en cuando.

Quizas habia sido eso lo que el sombrero vio en el, y por eso lo hizo un leon, tal vez era cierto que la sangre influia, pero sin importar eso, Al decidio que si tenia que ser leon, seria el mejor leon que jamas tuviera esa casa, para que jamas volvieran a hablar mal de su familia y para acallar cualquier critica.

Draco fue Slytherin, justo como Al habia imaginado y los demas fueron elegidos con rapidez. Para decepcion de Al, el chico pelirrojo, cuyo nombre era Ron Weasley habia terminado como Gryffindor tambien.

Cuando el ultimo chico fue seleccionado, y mientras el director les daba la bienvenida, Al miro a Severus, queria ver que clase de expresion le brindaba, aunque estaba seguro que no cambiaria su trato para con el.

Sin embargo, justo cuando sus ojos buscaban a su "_tio_", algo en la mesa de los maestros le hizo sentir una extra a punzada en la frente, como si agujas fueran clavadas justo sobre su ceja derecha.

El chico cerro los ojos un instante, tratando de apagar el dolor, seguramente tenia sueño o hambre, y justo cuando desvio el rostro, el dolor menguo.

Respiro hondo, eso habia sido raro, nunca habia sentido nada igual y no sabia que lo habia causado, pero por instinto evito mirar de nuevo el resto de la mesa y se concentro en el director, quien terminaba de hablar y daba paso al banquete.

Al miro hacia la mesa de las serpientes y vio que su hermano miraba la comida, sin duda con hambre voraz mientras Crabbe le contaba algun chiste o algo gracioso, y por un breve instante deseo estar en esa mesa con aquellos a quienes conocia gracias a su familia y no en medio de una mesa llena de pelirrojos y de gente que de vez en vez le miraba con recelo... Al supo entonces que seria un a o dificil

**-----**

**-----**

Bien, aqui esta un nuevo capitulo, la verdad siento que quedo bien pero a la vez quedo un poco cargado. En fin, el chiste es que vamos avanzando ^w^

Antes que me lleguen tomatazos y otras cosas por poner a Al en Gryffindor, creanme, todo tiene un motivo. Tambien aprovecho para aclarar que he decidido no meter parejas en este fic, aunque esta decision puede cambiar si lo considero pertinente.

Si he de ser franca, a mi me _**ENCANTA **_la pareja de Harry con Ginny, siento que ponerlo con Herm o con Cho o con Luna o cualquier otra chica es algo inconcebible, Rowling desarrollo la relacion de estos dos tan bien, de una manera entre gradual y agresiva que me parece formidablemente perfecta, se complementan, se hacen felices y se comprenden mejor que nadie, asi que para mi es fabulosa.

Por eso mismo he decidido evitar las parejas si me es posible, porque hay gente aqui que no les agrada esta pareja, y aunque en cierta forma siento que me inhibo un poco al excluir esto, a la vez me hace centrarme en lo que para mi es importante y que lo era cuando inicie el fic ya hace un par de a os, y eso es hacer una historia de Los Malfoy y Harry.

Otra noticia, para todos quienes leen este fic y me han pedido yaoi, creo que les agradara escuchar que ya he empezado a escribir la historia yaoi de este fic. De hecho ya tengo el prologo escrito y es una clase de "_Bifurcacion_"... un "_Que pasaria si..?_" que estoy creando.

Ya quisiera subirlo, pero esta historia nueva, que se llama: "_Harry y los Malfoy_" inicia a partir de una parte que aun no llegamos en este fic, asi que si lo leen, pues la verdad solo tendran spoilers y confusiones XD

Asi que tratare de avanzar los dos en conjunto, para que, cuando llegue el momento de la bifurcacion, ya tenga algo de material del nuevo fic y vayamos mas rapido ^w^

Sin mas les dejo, que disfruten su dia (_o noche XD_)

Byes!!

Nota: Como siempre, agradezco a las personas que agregan a favoritos este fic o que lo ponen para que los alerte con cada actualizacion, pero sobretodo mil gracias a quienes se toman un minutito extra para dejar su comentarios, de verdad que me alegran el dia (_o la noche XDD_) cada que leo un review. **Los adoro!!**

Cuidense, byeees!!


	8. Capitulo VII: Leones & Serpientes

**Disclaimer: **HP no es mio... no, no lo es, no es mio... *sniff*... Buaaaaaa T_T**  
**

**Los Malfoy y un bebe  
**_**Por.- Gochi Glay Lover  
**_**Capitulo VII.- **_**Leones & Serpientes**_

Despertó con cierta pesadez y miro a su alrededor, en un principio no supo que pensar, todo lucia extrañamente tranquilo, y mucho tenía que ver que aun era muy temprano. Se movió en la cama tratando de acomodarse de nuevo para volver a dormir, pero no logro conseguirlo, por más que lo intentara se sentía como pez fuera del agua.

Sin muchas ganas se levanto de la cama y tras coger sus ropas se dirigió a la ducha, quizás un buen baño de agua caliente le despejaría la mente, él sabía que sería extraño los primeros días, pero siempre se imagino que cualquier cosa que pasara lo haría junto a su hermano y no lo pasaría tan mal, pero las cosas no habían sido así.

Iniciar el colegio había traído sentimientos encontrados a su corazón, en cierta forma estaba muy feliz, siempre había querido asistir al colegio, había escuchado maravillosas historias de sus padres y su "tío" y los últimos meses lo único que había ocupado su mente era el estar en Hogwarts, pero ahora que al fin estaba ahí las cosas no eran como las había imaginado.

Siempre había pensado en que estaría con su hermano en Slytherin tal y como lo habían estado su familia, pero no había sido así.

En esos momentos se encontraba en las duchas de Gryffindor, llenas de colores rojos y dorados y con motivos de leones emblazonando todo adorno.

Suspiro mientras el agua caliente bañaba su cuerpo, una parte de su corazón sabia que no debía extrañarse en estar en la casa de león, no luego de que su madre... su verdadera madre, había se había casado con un muggle.

El saber sobre su pasado lo había descolocado un poco, el había crecido creyéndose un Malfoy mas, el hijo de Lucius y Narcisa, el hermano de Draco, pero en realidad era un pariente cercano de ellos, su madre había sido la hermana mayor de Lucius y se llamaba Helena, una mujer que aunque excelente bruja había preferido seguir su corazón y se había casado por amor, abandonando su familia todo por seguir un sueño.

Aldous había encontrado la noticia algo extraña, pero en un principio no le dio importancia, al contrario, se sentía orgulloso de su familia, como su madre había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para desafiar todo por seguir su corazón y como Lucius no la había abandonado, sino que la siguió viendo en secreto, ayudándola, apoyándola, como todo un buen hermano.

Tener su pasado le hacía sentirse muy orgulloso, capaz de enfrentar lo que fuera, por eso había aceptado con la frente en alto pertenecer en otra casa además de la que su familia había pertenecido por generaciones.

Pero eso no le impedía sentirse triste y solo, extrañaba su hogar, era obvio, recién entraba al colegio y estaba seguro que no era el único que se sentía lejos de casa, pero el sentimiento se acrecentaba aun más al estar en una casa diferente a la de su hermano.

Con un nuevo suspiro Al salió de la ducha, aun quedaba una hora al menos para el desayuno, así que tras cambiarse de ropa y dejar sus pijamas en su baúl, Aldous salió rumbo al comedor.

Caminar por los pasillos solitarios del castillo era algo relajante, Al amaba dar caminatas, era algo que lo relajaba, no que fuera una persona llena de problemas, pero sin dudas era bueno salir a caminar de vez en cuando para despejar su mente.

Tras un par de vueltas equivocadas y toparse con algún fantasma consiguió llegar al comedor. Justo en la entrada una cara familiar lo recibió con alegría.

- _**Buenos días hermano**_ - saludo Draco, quien como el acababa de llegar a la puerta del comedor. Aldous respondió al saludo con uno similar y juntos entraron al comedor.

- _**El rojo te va bien... feo**_ - bromeo Draco solo para recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

-_** No molestes chico verde**_ - respondió Al riendo, no le molestaba mucho estar en Gryffindor, sabía que siendo sangre mestiza Slytherin no era una opción cien por ciento segura, pero si le molestaba algunas de las personas que había visto ayer entrar a la misma casa de león.

Al otro lado de las puertas ambos podían ver la enorme sala vacía, salvo algunos elfos que acomodaban todo con magia y algún profesor madrugador.

Ambos se detuvieron, no habían pensado en eso pero ahora debían separarse para desayunar, cada uno tenía su propia casa y cada casa tenía su propia mesa.

Con reticencia ambos dieron unos pasos a sus respectivas mesas cuando una voz a sus espaldas les dio los buenos días.

- _**¿Y qué travesura planean para este día los hermanos Malfoy?**_ - ambos chicos se giraron para ver el rostro familiar de Severus Snape sonriéndoles.

- _**Buenos días tío Sev**_ - respondieron con ánimo y vieron que este asentía complacido, para luego tomar a ambos por los hombros y encaminarlos a la mesa de Slytherin, donde los sentó en la orilla más cercana a la puerta.

- _**¿Tío?**_ - pregunto Al a verse sentado ahí, pero Severus solo respondió con una sonrisa velada antes de añadir.

-_** El hecho de que estén en casas diferentes no les impide desayunar juntos como buenos hermanos que son, que no les afecte lo que los demás digan y hagan lo que les plazca**_

Los chicos sonrieron antes de ver aparecer su desayuno, ambos estaban hambrientos y con buen agrado comenzaron a comer mientras Severus se alejaba a su asiento.

Tras pocos segundos el hombre se acomodo en la mesa de los profesores y miro a los chicos. Ambos reían y platicaban como siempre y eso le alegro mucho.

Severus había estado preocupado la noche anterior al ver la selección y comprobar con cierta tristeza que Aldous había terminado como Gryffindor. El hombre siempre había imaginado que los chicos Malfoy estarían en su casa y ahí los podría cuidar. Pero verlos así, como si nada hubiera pasado le daba felicidad y cierto orgullo.

Aun y cuando no lo admitiera Severus sentía que los chicos eran como sus hijos, esos hijos que el destino le negó tener.

Unos minutos después y mientras el hombre tomaba su segunda taza de té tras un sencillo desayuno, el gran comedor comenzó a llenarse. La gran mayoría de los chicos entraba en grupos de amigos, y se sentaban en sus respectivas mesas, aunque había algunos solitarios que aun no encontraban con quien juntarse.

Los hermanos Malfoy ya iban por el postre cuando unas palmaditas en sus hombros casi les hacen tirar la tarta que se estaban sirviendo

Draco y Aldous miraron a Crabbe y a Goyle, quienes acababan de entrar a desayunar, los corpulentos chicos saludaron con sendas sonrisas, contentos de ver al pelinegro en su mesa y comenzaron a preguntarle cuanto sabia de la torre de los leones mientras ellos trataban de explicar cómo era la sala común de Slytherin.

Aldous reía con alegría mientras se deleitaba con un pastel de chocolate pero no paso mucho tiempo antes de que se sintiera observado.

Adivinando la procedencia de las miradas Al giro su rostro rumbo a la mesa de los leones, donde al menos tres de sus cuatro compañeros de habitación le miraban entre sorprendidos y enojados.

Tratando de suprimir su risa Al saludo cortésmente a los comensales de su casa antes de seguir con la conversación que se daba en la mesa de las serpientes. Los jóvenes leones abrieron mucho los ojos antes de desviar su mirada y comenzar a comer, uno de ellos, Ron Weasley, aun no superaba la humillación que había sufrido la noche anterior.

El había estado alegre, había estado muy feliz desde que conociera al chico pelinegro y cada día les contaba a sus padres que ya había hecho un amigo en el colegio, ahora quería que se lo tragara la tierra para que sus hermanos no lo vieran así de avergonzado.

Quien iba a pensar que el chico amable de la tienda de túnicas seria ni más ni menos que un ¿Malfoy? ¡Un Malfoy! Si algo sabía es que esa familia no era de fiar, su madre y su padre se lo vivían diciendo en cada oportunidad, pero había algo en ese chico que no parecía malvado... además había terminado en Gryffindor. Ron suspiro terminando su puré de papas de un bocado, luego observo como la jefa de su casa, una mujer mayor de actitud severa se acercaba repartiendo los horarios.

Minerva McGonagall se paseo por la mesa de Gryffindor repartiendo las hojas de los horarios a los nuevos alumnos, era su deber, así como el de los prefectos, el guiar a los más pequeños durante sus primeros días en el colegio y era algo que estaba orgullosa de hacer.

La mujer paseo su mirada por la mesa buscando al último de los chicos de primer ingreso para poder entregarle su horario, pero no fue sino hasta que observo hacia donde se dirigían las miradas de los otros que supo donde estaba.

La escena era bella... y extraña, McGonagall no supo cómo reaccionar cuando vio a Aldous Malfoy comiendo junto a su hermano y otros Slytherin en la mesa de las serpientes. Ella sabía que no había nada de malo en ello, era normal que los hermanos quisieran comer juntos, mas aun siendo la primera mañana en el colegio, pero también sabia que Al era un león, el sombrero así lo había decidido y el sombrero jamás se había equivocado, por lo que la mujer pensó que lo más correcto era que el chico comiera y conviviera no solo con los de la casa verde sino con los de su misma casa, sino era posible que las actividades más simples como hacer los deberes o trabajar en equipo se hicieran complicadas, y por la mirada que percibió de los demás leones de primer año supo que eso podía pasar en cualquier momento.

Sin mayor dilación la mujer se encamino a la mesa de la orilla y extendió su pergamino al chico.

-_** Aquí tienes tu horario Malfoy, no llegues tarde**_

Al la miro y sonrió cortésmente mientras tomaba el pergamino, el chico agradeció mentalmente que la mujer no lo obligara a irse a su mesa, pero quizás tenía que ver que ya estaba por terminar el desayuno, por lo que en cuanto la mujer se alejo el pelinegro abrió su pergamino y lo comparo con el que minutos atrás Severus le había entregado a su hermano.

-_** La primera clase que tengo es Herbología **_- dijo Draco

-_** Yo tengo Encantamientos, luego Cuidado de las Creaturas Mágicas y después Pociones **_- contesto Al repasando su pergamino

- _**Vaya tenemos Pociones juntos**_ - sonrió el rubio, feliz de al menos tener una clase junto a su hermano

Justo en ese momento sonaron las campanas indicando el fin del desayuno y el inicio de las clases, todos comenzaron a ponerse de pie y tras un rápido "Nos vemos" Al se encamino a donde un prefecto de Gryffindor comenzaba a juntar a los de primer año para guiarlos a su aula.

Ron miro de reojo al chico Malfoy acercarse y bufo molesto, no quería pensar en lo estúpido que aun se sentía por el ridículo que había hecho la noche pasada, pero cada vez que veía al Malfoy sentía hervir la sangre de vergüenza.

El joven prefecto los guio rumbo a su primera clase, donde Al pudo ver a un hombre pequeño detrás del enorme escritorio, quien les sonreía con amabilidad.

Aldous busco un asiento y observo como el chico pelirrojo tomaba a dos de sus compañeros de casa y los arrastraba a una mesa murmurando por lo bajo. y lanzandole miradas que solo se podían definir como de desagrado. Al suspiro y se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraba el último de sus compañeros de curso.

El chico parecía asustadizo y sumamente nervioso y Al no supo si era así siempre o por el hecho de que se había sentado a su lado.

-_** Hola... creo que no nos hemos presentado, soy Aldous, pero puedes decirme Al **_- dijo el pelinegro y extendió una mano al otro, quien la miro por un segundo antes de estrecharla.

-_** Neville Longbottom**_ - susurró él, Al le sonrió y el chico le regreso la sonrisa con timidez

En ese momento algo dentro de Al le dijo que acababa de encontrar a su primer amigo en Gryffindor.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si a Neville Longbottom le hubieran dicho que algún día estaría sentado en la mesa de los Slytherin cenando se hubiera puesto a llorar pensando en los gritos y regaños que recibiría de su abuela, pero ahora, apenas a dos meses de haber iniciado el colegio se encontraba justamente ahí, en medio de la mesa de los serpientes comiendo alegremente junto a su mejor amigo, Aldous Malfoy.

El joven regordete aún no se podía creer su buena suerte, ahí estaba él, el torpe y tímido Neville siendo amigo de uno de los chicos más inteligentes y amables de su curso.

Con una mirada de soslayo observó a la mesa donde sus demás compañeros de casa comían, como si Al y él no existieran. Era doloroso sentirse excluido por los demás compañeros leones, al menos los de chicos de su año, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

Al y él había intentado establecer una amistad con los chicos de su curso, pero el pelirrojo seguía igual de terco y al parecer los otros dos chicos, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan lo respaldaban, por lo que aun ahora y tras dos meses de haber iniciado el colegio Neville se sentaba a comer en la mesa serpiente junto a Al y su hermano Draco.

Para las serpientes, la inclusión de Al y posteriormente la de Neville en su mesa había sido algo por demás natural y hasta festejado.

Aldous era un chico inteligente y amable, aunque también tenía sus ratos de picardía y travesura, justo como su hermano, por lo que a todos les agradaban. Mucho tenía que ver quizás que al menos un tercio de los alumnos de esa casa conocían a los hermano de antemano, aun y cuando no fueran amigos.

Neville Longbottom, al ser el mejor amigo de Al había sido recibido con los brazos abiertos y él había encajado bien con los Slytherin, hasta algunos Slytherin de niveles más avanzados se habían ofrecido a ayudar al chico en pociones, ya que apenas a dos mese de iniciado el curso y Neville ya era famoso por sus desastroso desempeño en esa materia.

Los rumores mal encaminados de algunos Gryffindor, en especial un pelirrojo de primero decían que solo unos inadaptados como los Slytherin podían ser capaces de albergar a un torpe e inadaptado Neville entre sus filas y que seguramente el sombrero se equivocó al nombrar a los chicos Gryffindor, porque todo parecía indicar que ellos amaban estar entre las serpientes.

Y aunque a Neville le afectaban esos rumores y a veces se encontraba sollozando en los baños, al Malfoy pelinegro no le hacían el menor daño. Claro que a pesar de eso se molestaba porque el odiaba ver a su mejor amigo triste.

-_** Nev, mas de rato vamos a jugar snap explosivo en los jardines, ¿vienes?**_ - preguntó Crabbe, sacando al chico de sus meditaciones.

-_** Claro, cuenten conmigo**_ - respondió el joven león antes de seguir con su comida.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Suspiros de frustración, eso era lo que últimamente salía de los labios de McGonagall, y es que por primera vez en años sus jóvenes leones no eran el grupo unido y juguetón que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Por un lado estaban Ronald Weasley, Dean Thomas y Seamus Finnigan, los tres chicos eran buenos amigos y sin duda se ayudaban mutuamente, sus calificaciones no eran extraordinarias, pero tampoco eran malas, eran traviesos, juguetones y en general los típicos Gryffindor.

Por otro lado estaban Aldous Malfoy y Neville Longbottom, ambos chicos eran amables y solícitos, además de que se ayudaban en las clases y sus calificaciones eran muy buenas, al menos las de Malfoy, Longbottom no era malo, pero no era tan bueno como su amigo, sin embargo los dos también eran juguetones y divertidos, por lo que Minerva no podía ver porque los cinco chicos, siendo tan similares no lograban entenderse.

Por lo que escucho de la joven Granger, Weasley y el hermano de Aldous, Draco, habían tenido una riña antes de la selección y fue el pelinegro quien los separó, lo que, según la chica del cabello alborotado, había hecho quedar en ridículo al pelirrojo.

Un nuevo suspiro escapo de sus labios al ver las mesas del comedor, era sábado al mediodía y los chicos tenían libre, por lo que la mayoría se encontraban ya en sus ropas casuales.

Ahí abajo, Minerva pudo ver como dos de sus queridos leones salían junto a un grupo de Slytherins.

- _**¿Acaso no es maravilloso?**_ - la mujer escuchó una voz a su derecha y se sobresalto un poco.

- _**¿Disculpa Albus?**_ - preguntó ella algo apenada por su reacción.

-_** Pregunté si no encontrabas maravilloso como esos chicos han dejado atrás la antigua rivalidad de sus casas y se han hecho amigos**_ - le dijo el director observando como ella a los muchachos salir del comedor.

-_** No lo sé Albus, por un lado me alegro de que se hayan hecho amigos de otras casas, pero con los de su propia casa...**_ - la mujer suspiro de nuevo antes de ser interrumpida por una risa seca.

-_** Eso es porque los leones son demasiado obstinados para su propio bien y no pueden ver más allá de sus creencias**_

- _**¡¿Cómo te atreves Severus? **_- susurró con molestia Minerva, pero antes de que el asunto pudiera escalar Albus los calmo.

- _**Tranquilos, tranquilos... Minerva, tú no te preocupes, ya verás como pronto tus pequeños leones serán amigos todos juntos.**_

Minerva se giró a ver a su mesa, donde Ronald y los demás comían animadamente y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que el director tuviera razón.

Severus por su parte sonrió al observar ese brillo en los ojos del director antes de seguir con su comida, algo le decía que el hombre a su lado sabia muchas más cosas de las que decía.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Estaba oscuro y no era de extrañar que ni un alma estuviera en pie a esas horas, pero eso era lo de que menos le importaba.

Con aire de urgencia se escabullo entre las sombras del castillo hasta los jardines y de ahí rumbo al bosque, no tenía mucho tiempo que perder, después de todo no eran creaturas fáciles de encontrar, esta ya era la tercera noche que salía sin éxito.

"_No puedo fallar_" pensó mientras esquivaba las retorcidas ramas de un ancestral árbol y se perdía entre la espesura del bosque, esa noche tenía que encontrar uno o terminaría pagándolo muy caro.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

Bien, otro capítulo más... la verdad lamento la tardanza, pero el trabajo llego y se robo mi musa (y aun no me la regresa, pero sigo peleando por obtenerla de nuevo)

Espero que les haya gustado, se que está un poco flojo, pero tengo que ir estableciendo la vida de Al en Hogwarts antes de meterme de lleno en la aventura.

Díganme que les parece hasta ahora la actitud de los personajes (Al, Draco, Ron, etc.) ya que aprecio mucho su feedback en ese sentido, no quiero hacerlos demasiado OoC.

Ahh y antes de que me salten encima (con tomatazo o abrazos, eso depende) este NO es un bashfic (un fic donde básicamente agarras un personaje y haces que todo mundo lo odie por ser un cretino/a) a mi me agradan mucho los personajes de HP y no porque ahorita Ron sea un resentido todo el fic será así.

Así que de antemano les pido que no vengan esperando ver un fic de odio a Ron u odio a Albus, etc., porque este fic no lo es, este fic es de Harry y su vida como hijo de los Malfoy

Bueno, ya le paro, espero actualizar más pronto, cuídense mucho

Luv ya all 3!


End file.
